Let me save you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Eren and Jeanne were rivals with a frenemy relationship; she is dating some rebel mechanic who Marco isn't keen on but Eren doesn't care. However one night he finds Jeanne on the sidewalk soaked and beaten up pretty badly; after talking to Marco he learns of Jeanne's dark secret. EreJean, Fem JeanxEren, (Smut/lemon later), (Abusive relationship with OC)
1. Chapter 1

Eren walked down the street quietly humming along to a song on his iPod; ear buds stuffed in his ears. He was just walking back to his apartment carrying a bag of snacks; an umbrella held in his right hand. He had gotten an odd assortment; shrimp chips, ramen packs, chocolate milk, strawberry poki, mochi assortment and a few take out fridge dinners. Nothing fancy but enough to last the week and keep him going when he needed a boost; not too expensive and enough to last a while.

The weather wasn't great this evening; it had been cloudy before he left the apartment but had started pouring after he left the store. Luckily he had brought an umbrella before he left so he wouldn't get soaked. Thanks to his mum's teaching; he had learned to be better prepared for things to prevent unnecessary problems.

As he walked down the street he spotted a figure leaning against the wall. They appeared to be female and were sat on the floor their legs curled up under their chin. He couldn't fathom what someone would be doing out this late in such crap weather. He approached them quietly his awareness around him; so far they seemed harmless but he didn't know for sure. Should they attack he was pretty good at hand to hand combat and self defence. "Excuse me?" he said hesitantly gripping the umbrella tightly.

The figure looked up from under their hooded jacket and to his shock he saw it was Jeanne Kirstein. They had been frenemies for years and as far as he knew she was dating some bike riding mechanic student. "Jeanne?" he said in shock approaching her slightly. Since high school he had come to know Jeanne had a pretty shit temper and a low tolerance for lashing out. She was very cute; but was one tough cookie.

She looked up at him quietly; and to his shock her face was streamed with tears and she looked pretty bashed up. Upon closer inspection her clothes and body were a mess; and it looked like she had been out here for some time. She was soaked to the bone; her clothes filthy. She had red welts on her hands and from the uncovered shoulder he could see they were on her body too. She had a swollen cheek, cut lip and a black eye.

Eren was thrown out of the park; he was used to seeing Jeanne so cocky and confident. She was outgoing and sassy and knew how to handle herself. Yet here she was at 11 o clock at night sat out on a street corner in a bad state soaked to the bone.

"What do you want Yeager?" Jeanne muttered defensively. She was sore, tired, hungry and her eyes were swollen from crying. She was at her lowest point right now; and of all people it was Eren fucking Yeager who had to see her like this. Karma gods must be having a fucking ball right now; laughing their sick asses off.

He knelt down beside her covering her with his umbrella "Jeanne what the hell happened to you? What the fuck are you doing out so late?" Eren asked concern in his tone. Yes he didn't like Jeanne too much; but he knew she was capable of showing kindness when she felt like it. He just hated how cocky she acted and what stubborn bitch she was; that and her pride was a pain in the ass.

But seeing her now she looked like hell; more like a girl despite looking like shit. A broken one to say the least but still a girl; like she would break at the lightest touch should he touch her. He had never seen her look so fragile in all the time he had known her; it was kind of scary.

"I got into a fight with my boyfriend" Jeanne said quietly her voice hinting anger. She didn't want to talk about it too much. Things hadn't been good between them for the last year; and it had gotten worse in the upcoming months since new years.

Eren raised an eyebrow; what kind of fight had she got into to end up on the street and battered like this? Red flags started to rise and he didn't want to leave her alone like this.

Her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying; this surprised him as Jeanne was such a tough cookie she never seemed like the type to cry. He didn't like her much; but he knew it would be wrong to just leave her like this. He got up slowly and grabbed his phone from his coat pocket; he browsed through his contacts until he found Marco Bodtt.

He was frenemies with Jeanne at the best of times; but he got on ok with Marco. There were times he actually wondered why they were even friends. Compared to Jean; Marco was like pure cookie dough sweet inside and out.

 _"_ _Hey I found Jeanne out here in the rain; she looks pretty roughed up. You know what happened?-Eren_

Jeanne didn't even look up at him; she did look suspicious of what he was doing but said nothing. She was in no mood to talk; she just wanted to be left alone in her misery. Her hair was like rats tails now but she didn't care; she looked how she felt which was _miserable._ Eren her rival and on/off friend was now seeing her at her lowest which she would never live down.

After about ten minutes Eren's phone buzzed with a response. When it came to Jeanne; Marco went full on brother mode. He was very protective of her and cared about her immensely; they had grown up as kids and were best friends.

 _"_ _Is she ok? I was worried something like this would happen for a while; don't let her go home whatever you do!-Marco"_

The red flags burned and sirens went off in his head; if Marco was this worried then something had got to be up. What kind of guy was Jean's partner to have Marco respond in such a way and leave Jean in such a state? Not wanting to make Jeanne uncomfortable he continued to act cool; but would still be on alert "You eaten at all? I mean being out here on an empty stomach aint a good idea" Eren said firmly.

Jeanne shook her head slowly; the last thing she ate was at lunchtime when she was leaving the campus. She had been about to cook dinner when her boyfriend started at her; then the argument ensued. It had gotten very loud and violent; and eventually she escaped by hitting him over the head with a frying pan; grabbing her coat with all her things in it and ran out the door. Jean was the type to leave her keys, phone etc in her coat so she knew where it was.

As if to validate her point; her stomach gurgled loudly. She moaned weakly and gripped her stomach; due to the adrenaline, fear and running she had used up a lot of energy. She had then broke down in the street and cried for 2 hours until it started raining. Then Eren arrived; and here they were.

Eren wasn't happy about this situation; here was Jean alone in the middle of the street. Bashed up, bruised, hungry and obviously traumatized by a fight with her partner that had gone ugly. "Guess I'm playing host then" he said bluntly. He didn't mind looking after Jeanne; especially since he was worried about her. She would owe him big time; but he was the type to not just abandon someone when needed.

Jeanne looked up at him in a state of confusion; he usually couldn't stand her. Hell most days they were at each other's throats when they didn't tolerate each other. So why the hell was he helping her? He had no reason to; they weren't friends or anything; at the best of time they were just work partners or allies when needed to be.

Eren raised an eyebrow "What you wanna catch your death out here? The radio said it's gonna be raining over the next few days and it's only gonna get worse" he explained bluntly. Not eating wasn't good for the body; getting sick from wet clothes wasn't any better. She obviously didn't want to go home; so staying alone in the street wasn't an option.

Jeanne sat where she was and pondered her options for a moment; she then slowly got up wincing in pain. That made Eren realize she was obviously hurt in more places he couldn't see which worried him. He would have to have a good look and sort her out with the medical kit when they got home; they could be serious injuries.

She stood beside him quietly under the umbrella her expression bitter. She was grateful for his kindness; but knew at some point he would start asking questions. That was a subject she didn't feel obligated to answer; at least not yet.

"So we going or what?" she said gruffly. While she was so angry and upset inside; she might cry all over again. She would be damned if she did it in front of Eren; she would never live that down.

Eren smiled gently "Sure; follow me" he said quietly. While he was used to Jeanne being an ass sometimes; he was relieved that she was being compliant.

The pair walked together down the streetlamp lit street as the rain fell down around them. Water was dripping off of Jean but at least she was not getting any wetter; and that was the main thing. She was out of harm's way; at least for now.

* * *

Eren shook his umbrella quickly before removing his shoes; Jeanne simply stood in the doorway and removed her shoes. She felt incredibly awkward seeing as she had never set foot in his apartment before.

"I'll go make some noodles and tea; take off your clothes and I'll grab you a towel" Eren said casually walking down the hallway. A hot shower would help warm her up; and at least make her feel a bit better than she did right now.

"Huh?" Jeanne said loudly in a confused tone. What the hell was he playing at? Was he gonna try something funny after just helping her out? She was confident in her sexuality; but she was _not_ a slut by any means.

Eren looked back at her confused look "What? You wanna stay in those wet clothes?" he asked curiously. Was she still being this stubborn even though he was helping her out like this?

Jeanne frowned crossly "Of course not dumb-ass; but an explanation would be nice" she retorted. She at least deserved some form of explanation; that much she was owed.

Usually Eren would get annoyed at this; but she was right in this situation. In her opinion; she had just been helped without any idea of why; or what was going on. Most people would want answers at this point "My mum raised me to never leave someone in need; you look like you could use some help right now so I'm being a nice guy" Eren explained bluntly.

Jeanne said nothing; but her eyes brightened a little at hearing that. Eren usually came off as an aggressive; hot headed little fucker. She never thought he was capable of being such a nice guy; it made her see him in a different light...kinda. "T...Thanks I guess" she said quietly looking away. The atmosphere became uncomfortable; and so where her wet clothes.

Eren hummed contentedly then pointed behind him to the hallway "Bathroom in on your right; my room is on the left. I'll look you out some dry clothes and stuff; I'll knock before entering" he warned politely.

With that he headed off into the direction of the kitchen to sort out some food; it would be a nice change to not eat alone for once. Yes it was awkward that it was Jeanne; but he hoped she just wouldn't be too much trouble.

Jeanne stood in the doorway quietly and removed her shoes; her hair dripped with water and her body shivered as she realized how cold she was. She was kind of glad Eren found her when he did; otherwise she _would_ have gotten sick.

 _I'm gonna owe him for this"_ She thought quietly to herself and sighing. She would have to find some way of paying him back; she wasn't the type to go without thanking someone for helping her. It went against her moral code; but she could at least think on it in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost words

**So basically Eren learns the truth of Jean's abusive relationship with her partner to which he loses his shit**

 **he decides to protect her alongside Marco to prevent her boyfriend from finding her so she can stay safe**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Jeanne lay on the couch quietly lost to sleep her body wrapped in plasters and bandages from head to toe. When Eren had been cleaning, and dressing them he had been too stunned for words. Even though his dad was a doctor and used to seeing fight injuries; never had he seen them this severe before. Her partner had hurt her enough that she may have suffered internal bleeding had he hit her any further.

The wounds were fresh and very serious; blue and purple bruises scattering her skin, her split lip, swollen cheek, cut hands, scrapes on her knee's, back and arms, and a very sore body. On top of that when he first found her she had obviously not eaten meaning her partner was ordering her to take care of his needs and neglect her own.

Jeanne had fallen asleep after having a few more bowls of curry. After all she had been through Eren had happily given her it; as he had enough food anyway. However the way she had scarfed down her food meant that she hadn't eaten a decent meal in a while which was causing even more concern.

Eren was now sat on his balcony with the door shut. He was calling Marco to find out about the situation and why he had been so insistent on Jeanne not going home. Not that he would in her state; part of him had been tempted to take her to the hospital but that would mean her boyfriend could find her.

" _Hello?! Eren! Is Jeanne there?!"_ Marco asked worriedly his voice anxious. Usually Marco was calm, relaxed and well mannered; always being optimistic and a kind human being. But now he sounded panicked, desperate and firm; hearing him act like this raised even more red flags for Eren. Just what the hell was going on that would have Jeanne's best friend so upset?

"She's asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake her as she looked in pretty bad shape" Eren explained firmly. He didn't know what was going on; only that the situation was serious. Jean was no ordinary girl; she was used to getting into scraps; but this hadn't just been a playful argument but a full on assault and hey had been set on doing her harm.

Marco breathed a sigh of relief down the phone; Jeanne was safe and that was the main thing. As long as she wasn't in that house anymore with that bastard. As her best friend he would _never_ forgive her boyfriend for what he had done to her throughout the time they had been together. He had treated her worse than an animal and deserved to suffer.

Eren hesitated then asked bluntly "Marco what's going on? I've never seen Jeanne in a state like that and you never act up" he demanded firmly. He didn't understand the situation but he could tell it was serious. To see his rival in such a shitty state and her best friend begging him not to let her go home; something wasn't right.

Marco hesitated then sighed heavily _"Jeanne's in an abusive relationship"_ he said bluntly his voice cracking a little. Admitting that your best friend was suffering with something so severe was never easy. God he felt sick at the idea that it had taken Jeanne so long to run away from him; before it got this bad.

It had been going on for a year and a half now; though they had been dating for 2 years. She had been 16 and he had been 18; she was now 17 and he was 19. The fact that he was older made her partner feel that he knew better and was allowed to hurt her because he was more experienced.

At first, he had just been over protective and anxious that she would get tired of him. Over time he became neurotic and abusive both verbally and physically towards her. Hell, over time he would become sexually abusive blackmailing her into sleeping with him. He even started starving her; despite Jeanne being a healthy weight he called her fat and even stopped feeding her for long periods of time.

Eren went quiet and felt like the world had become a black hole. His body went into shock at first, then slowly but surely rage started filling his body more and more until he was shaking. How Jeanne had endured something like this for so long was beyond him; she was truly a stronger woman than he had dared to even realize which made him love her even more.

He had noticed over some time that Jeanne had started wearing more covering clothing. She had started to avoid talking to her friends for long periods of time and following her boyfriend obediently. She would deny anything was wrong but would cancel or turn down plans because she didn't feel well or had changed her mind spontaneously.

If he got pissed she flinched and would try and get him to calm down. There were days she would skip school for no reason and when she came back her eyes would look dead and she wouldn't give an answer. A few times he had spotted Levi Sensei calling her aside and comforting her; which for a while had made her think they were in a secret relationship.

When he and Jeanne were kids; 13-15 they argued relentlessly and would tease each other. Out of their own pride and rivalry to outdo each other; but still maintained a mutual respect for each other. They had been kids; during that age rivalry and fighting was normal between boys and girls. But puberty only made things a lot more confusing.

As they reached high school; Eren found himself falling in love with her more and more. Her strong will, her good leadership and desire to protect and look out for her friends. She could act like a bit of a bitch but she was a girl who had a big heart though she tended to hide it. She was often motherly and was good at helping people recover from their demons.

To know that the girl he loved was being abused by her supposed boyfriend filled Eren's blood with venom. He would gladly rip that guy's spine out and watch him bleed to death for hurting Jeanne so much. How had he never known about any of this despite the evidence often hinting itself right before his very eyes each and every time.

"That piece of shit bastard" Eren said darkly his voice dripping with venom. People who abused their significant other were dogs; hell, they were worse than that. Pieces of shit who could go rot in a hole and be forgotten. He would make sure that Jeanne's boyfriend would go to jail for as long as possible for what he had done to her.

" _Leave him be Eren; right now, you should worry about Jeanne. He will know she's gone and try find her. As it is he doesn't know where she's escaped to meaning you're her protection"_ Marco explained sternly.

As he became more abusive; her boyfriend wouldn't let her leave the house without him. He had to know where she was every minute of every day; no doubt her phone would have missed calls and messages by the dozen. Once blocking his number the evidence would be gone and he would no longer be able to find Jeanne or track her down.

Eren was small but he had immense strength and a violent rage. He would no doubt be able to protect Jeanne; however, he worried that if the boyfriend found out he may beat Eren to a pulp. However Eren would undoubtedly put up a hell of a fight before he let the guy take Jean away from him where she was safe.

Eren calmed and became more level headed; Marco was as always right. Instead of looking for that guy and getting beaten he should worry about Jeanne. Right now, she was in more danger than anyone and needed looking after. If the other half came after her in her weakened state; he could her within an inch of her life and possibly kill her. So, for now he was putting his revenge on hold and worrying about the broken girl on the couch.

"What should I do for now?" Eren asked firmly. Until he was able to give that guy the beating he deserved he would protect Jeanne with his life. He wouldn't let the girl he liked be hurt anymore. He would spoil her until she cried and eventually hold her they way he had always wanted to until she cried tears of pleasure and pure happiness.

" _Block his number so he can't find her; make sure she is home schooled with you. I'll give Levi-sensei an excuse so can recover while learning at home. She needs to recover more than anything"_ Marco said solemnly. He couldn't do anything physically; but he could act behind the sidelines as the intellect to protect Jeanne and nobody would be any the wiser.

Levi Sensei was the 34-year-old homeroom teacher of all three students. While he had a rather intimidating personality; he cared fully for the well being of all his students and acted like a father to many of them. After losing his mother at a young age Levi had come to appreciate the other people in his life who acted as his surrogate family and children.

Marco had known for a while that Mr Ackerman suspected something but kept quiet for Jeanne's sake. However, he had offered support if she wanted to talk while glaring daggers at her piece of shit boyfriend. Not many teachers acted this way and whispered behind Jean's back making Marco glad that Mr Ackerman was different from the others.

Jeanne's parents knew nothing of the abuse; only that she had a boyfriend she didn't want them to meet. Mr Ackerman had promised secrecy knowing she was scared and didn't want her parents to know. He never told anyone's secrets without consent; no matter how serious the situation may be to h

However, Levi also knew of Eren's feelings for Jeanne; that he had been harboring a love for her since they were kids. For the longest time, he had hoped Eren would act as her redemption; now that hope was becoming a reality.

Eren would undoubtedly protect Jeanne and kill anyone who tried to harm her. He may have been hot headed, impulsive and quick to rage; but he loved her just as strongly and hated her hurting like this.

Eren nodded "Ok; I can share my clothes with her for now. If she leaves I'll go with her but I'll need your help in this" he said sternly. If this situation was as serious as he thought he couldn't get Mikasa or Armin involved as they would only make it worse by telling someone.

Marco was the only one of Jeanne's friends who knew this was going on. Sasha and Connie were in the dark; unaware this was even going on. They just thought that Jeanne and her partner got into a lot of fights.

Marco smiled down the phone huffing proudly _"I will; I'll drop them off later. I'll have to go to Jeanne's first to get what she'll need"._ Other than the basics Jeanne would need clothes; she couldn't go home as her parents would only worry. She didn't tell them about all this out of fear of what they would do or how they would think.

Eren would keep Jeanne safe more than anything; on top of that her Ex didn't know who Eren was. She barely talked about him because she wanted to protect Eren out of fear of what her partner would do.

Eren smiled gratefully "Thanks Marco; text when you get here instead of call. I want Jeanne to get plenty of sleep" he said sternly. Marco then hung up to which Eren did too then snapped his phone shut. He gripped it tightly in rage knowing Jeanne had endured this for so long and never told anyone about it.

The fear and shame she must have felt would have been terrible. No wonder she had been avoiding him; she must have felt like he would laugh or mock her which hurt even more. He opened the balcony door and walked into the living room. He found Jeanne still asleep on the sofa; she had rolled onto her front her clothes slipping a little.

Her expression was peaceful but her body showed the wounds she had endured. The bandages on her hands and face hid them; but seeing the bruises and cuts made Eren angry. Her beautiful, creamy skin abused so badly because of that bastard made his blood boil. He would never let her suffer like that again; he would keep his promise to Marco and protect her.

Eren grabbed a spare blue futon and pulled it over Jeanne's body gently. Since it was winter she would get cold; using this would keep her warm and comfortable. He then stroked her cheek causing her to moan in her sleep. He wondered if this was the first time she had slept soundly in a long time; sharing a bed with that bastard.

"I promise I'll protect you" he whispered huskily staring down at her protectively. Now that Jeanne was his priority he would make sure that bastard never found her. No longer would she have to cry behind closed doors seeking the love she so rightfully deserved.


	3. C3: The truth

**Eren comforts Jean after memories of her abuse come back to her**

 **Warning Fluff alert so feels may hit you hard**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

" _Are you talking back to me…." He growled angrily. How dare she act like she knew better than him; he could get a million different girls but he opted to stay with her. Did she really think she was special?_

 _Jeanne shivered; she could tell he was mad again, the drink on his breath, the bloodshot appearance of his eyes._ " _Baby…. your drunk. Put the bottle down and we can talk…." Jean said carefully. His eyes were glazed over and he had an angry look in his eyes._

 _Her partner had always been a bad drunk; prone to fights and violent but after a while he started using that as fuel against her; his partner. He showed no shame for it either; he would just stalk out and leave her feeling like shit, cold and alone._

 _He would use his strength to force her into sleeping with him even when she didn't want to while he was drunk. What was worse was he never prepped her; he just shoved right in making it hurt really bad._

 _It was tight; dry and painful; but he loved it, he loved seeing her cry and tormented her about it. Hell, didn't even recall that sex was supposed to feel good; she just knew pain. The feeling of something big going in and out making her insides feel like she was being torn apart while he got his kicks from seeing her cry._

 _The amount of times she had gone to the doctors to check she wasn't accidentally pregnant was endless. Thankfully she had never been impregnated with his baby making her fully relieved. The only person to know had been Marco who had come close to breaking his hand multiple times from punching a wall or having Jeanne hold him back from attacking her boyfriend._

 _Not that she didn't want him to; but Marco would have never won. He was strong and robust but he was tiny compared to her boyfriend. He would be thrown to the floor in a bloody mess which is something she couldn't bare. So instead Marco just supported her through it; offering kind words but also fierce hugs and crying._

 _He backed her into the corner of the stove where a pan was sat; where she was going to cook their dinner. She gripped the edge fearfully; her body beginning to shake with pure fear. She felt like prey being stalked down by a wild predator; about to be devoured before meeting her untimely end._

" _A cocky French slut is talking back to me?!" he slurred angrily. She said no; but every time he fucked her she reacted; which only further proved his point. She liked it rough; she liked it hard, she liked being fucked dry by him._

 _Jeanne shivered; her body trembling now, her eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall but she held them back. She knew what was going to happen; it had happened so many times before._

 _She was met with a hard slap against the cheek causing her to fall back and smack her face on the stove. She tasted metal inside her mouth; meaning she had cut the inside of her mouth._

 _She sat trembling on the floor gripping her face; the tears threatening to spill over but she held them at bay. Her body hurt so much; she was so sick of being treated like this. Since when had she done anything but listen to him and do what he said? Why was he being an asshole like this to her?_

 _Suddenly he began to undo his belt causing her to stiffen; was he going to rape her after hitting her like this? Just how much further was he going to torture her?_

" _Teach you a lesson…" he slurred drunkenly. He began to undo his belt causing the buckle to slam on the floor loudly echoing a loud clang into the room. Who did she think she was acting like she was better than him; she was just a pathetic little bitch._

 _Suddenly a horrible thought filled Jeanne's mind; don't tell me he…. he was going to HIT her with that belt. Hell, she was used to bruises and crying; but this would break bones!_

 _She bit her lip the taste of blood swirling in her mouth; she was done with this this life, with him. "Enough…." She muttered quietly. She was done being his fucking punching bag when he felt the need to outlet his anger and own insecurities._

 _The guy raised his eyebrows to which she reached up and gripped the handle of the frying pan quietly. She slowly got up her body aching in pain and tears almost spilling over._

 _Her boyfriend smirked "That's right; make me dinner to show how sorry you are" he mocked coldly. She should know better than to speak back to him. She was just a sad little nobody who hid behind her own shadow and acted like she knew better,_

 _Jeanne snapped clicking her teeth; before he could react, she spun around slamming him in the face with the pan. He fell to the floor knocking him out temporarily leaving her an open window._

" _SORRY MY HAND SLIPPED! HOW DOES IT FEEL SCUMBAG?!" Jeanne screamed angrily. How did it feel to hurt? The way she had been for the past year and even before that. She had endured worse than this while being locked in this damn prison!_

 _He groaned painfully on the floor; his drunkenness and the pain combining to nullify him temporarily. Seeing the opening Jeanne rushed out of the room and towards the door with her coat._

 _She didn't care what happened to him anymore; she didn't care about anything. She just wanted out, she wanted to be away from here; away from him. She was done being his slave, servant, victim and prisoner; she wanted to be free._

" _JEANNE!" he bellowed from the other room. He was mad; he was beyond mad. He was going to kill her this time but she wouldn't let him._ _She rushed out of the door like the devil was on her heels gripping her coat on the hanger. Good thing she kept her keys, phone and such in her coat._

 _Jeanne rushed down the stairs not looking behind her; her chest hurt from the pain, her body was shaking and her eyes were blurred from the tears. She was scared, angry and hurting all at the same time._

 _She continued running until she hit the door to the apartment block. She opened the door without hesitation the cold night air hitting her like a smack in the face._ _She kept running uncaring about her physically pain or where she was going. The cold night rain poured down upon her heavily soaking her._

" _I have to get away; I have to get away…." Jeanne thought to herself desperately. She would rather die than go back; to him, to that life. She didn't know where she was going; but it was anywhere but back there._

* * *

"Way…. get away…." Jeanne mumbled in her sleep tossing and turning on the sofa. She had to get away or he would find her again and drag her back to that house. He would beat her again; he would force himself on her again. Hell with how badly he had beaten her in the past he might actually kill her this time.

She kicked and rolled frantically on the sofa; the blanket wrapping around her legs constricting her. Giving her the memory of being pinned to _his_ bed and forced into many situations.

She could still feel his hands on her; the smell of booze on his breath, the blood in her mouth, the pain of her injuries singing on her skin. She could feel his voice in her ear tormenting her; belittling her, _lying_ to her.

She didn't want it; she didn't want him. She wanted to end this and finally have a healthy life, a healthy relationship and go back to her friends again. For things to go back to normal again.

"Stop…stop…. STOP!" Jeanne screamed frantically. She didn't want to hurt anymore; she wanted to be free. She wanted to be away from him for good! She wanted to be safe; somewhere where she wouldn't have to feel scared or threatened.

Suddenly she felt someone shaking her; but she didn't know who. A voice calling out to her from far away; someone familiar, someone who wasn't her Ex. Someone she knew; someone who cared about her; someone who she cared about.

"n…Jeanne…. JEANNE! JEANNE WAKE UP!" Eren yelled loudly shaking her hard enough to wake her from sleep. He had heard her muttering from his room; as he had left the bedroom door open in case.

When he entered the living room, he found her thrashing, screaming and crying on the couch while claimed by sleep. He had heard about trauma and psychological damage caused by abuse; but seeing it in person was a lot scarier.

Jeanne fought against him for a while before her eyes snapped open; tears spilling over her cheeks and pain and fear painted all over her face. She was gripping the sofa so tightly it squeezed and squeaked.

Her chest was heaving, her body was trembling and she felt afraid and alone; the memories of her abuse swimming through her mind. The memories of how he had treated her dancing like fire in her mind.

Eren became semi relieved at her waking up; his hair scruffy from sleep and his face filled with concern. Good thing he had chosen to leave the door open or she would have suffered in silence.

"Atta girl; your safe now. Your back at my place remember" Eren cooed gently. She was away from that guy; away from his pain and abuse. She was away from that prison where she wasn't allowed to leave unless he said so; where his word was law.

He couldn't hurt her anymore; she was safe. She didn't have to panic or feel worried; she could act normally here and adjust. Her ex didn't even know who he was; so he wouldn't be able to find her here.

"E…Eren…." Jeanne panted weakly her eyes filling with fresh tears. He was still here; she was safe, she wasn't stuck in that shitty place where that guy could hurt her. She could find her voice; the one she had lost so long ago.

Eren smiled warmly "Yeah I'm here; its ok now. Your away from that place; it was just a nightmare" he soothed gently. The scars in her memory, heart and body were still fresh but they would heal.

"EREN!" Jeanne cried tearfully leaping up. She gripped him tightly clinging to him for support; she had been so scared, so alone; she thought nobody would ever save her. She thought she would never get away or find anyone who would so much as even say a word of kindness to her.

She broke down into sobs soaking his bed shirt; not that he cared. Jeanne had been through more than anyone could understand. She had finally broken after god knows how long of being strong.

Eren sat down beside her on the sofa lowering her down so she was on her knees while hugging him. He rubbed her back gently and stroked her ashy brown locks. She was so fragile as if she might shatter like glass; compared to the strong woman she had used to be Jeanne had really been hurt.

"I'm here Jeanne; I'm here. You're not alone anymore" Eren soothed gently. He wondered how many people she had been keeping this from out of fear, shame and resentment.

Marco had obviously known being one of her closest friends; but Sasha, Connie and her mother were obviously in the dark about all of this. He could only imagine how hard this was for her to hide something from her closest friends and her own _mother;_ while also knowing her best friend, knew about it.

He continued to hold her close to him while she wracked sobs from her throat and chest. How long had she endured this? How long had she remained strong through a no doubt abusive relationship?

* * *

Jeanne wiped her eyes quietly sitting quietly on Eren's couch. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying so much; however now that she had stopped she felt awkward.

She couldn't sleep; being alone only brought back the memories of what she had suffered up until her escape. No matter how far away she was; the memories were burned into her mind.

Eren sat beside her quietly; he had never seen Jeanne so broken before. He could only imagine the kind of damage this guy had done to her in order for her to act that way. "Do… Do you think you'll be ok on your own" Eren asked in a concerned manner. He didn't want to leave Jeanne on her own if she was prone to another attack.

Jeanne stiffened; being alone only brought back shitty memories. The damage was too deep and being alone only made it worse; she couldn't escape the memories that haunted her. No matter what she did she couldn't forget the pain that guy had caused her; the pain was too deep.

It had only been a couple of hours but she knew he would be looking for her. Not that she had anything back at his place; he never allowed her to buy clothes and only allowed her to wear his.

The clothes she was wearing she got from her mum; the only pair she owned because he wanted her to wear his. So, that _everyone_ would know who she belonged to; so, _she_ knew who she belonged to.

"E…Eren…" Jeanne stammered hesitantly. He had done so much for her already upon his own free will; yet somehow, she felt selfish enough to ask more from him. She wanted to be babied by him; she wanted to be _closer_ to him.

"Yeah?" Eren asked gently. Anything she needed; anything she wanted he would give to her. After all she had been through it was ok to be selfish; to ask for things. Even if it was something stupid or childish he would do it; just so she could have that small moment of happiness.

Jeanne gripped his hoodie tightly her body tensing; she wasn't used to someone being kind to her. The feeling of kindness and caring was a feeling that had been alien for a long time. She hadn't been treated affectionately or precious in a long time; it felt like forever since anyone had even so much as made sure she was ok.

She was used to being dragged around, clung to every minute of the day, being kept tabs on every moment of the day. Being forced to do things she didn't want to do; in everyday life, physically and sexually.

Being pushed around, being talked down to, being made to feel inferior and afraid to speak up. Being treated like she didn't matter and that she was less of a human being; not being treated equally. That was the life she was used to living up until now; not having space or having normality like Eren did.

"Can…. Can I…." she stammered awkwardly. She was so used to sleeping alone in a bed while her partner either slept somewhere she didn't know; or in a drunken heap on the couch. A cold empty bed that smelled like the abusive sex she had or the booze her partner drank which only made her miserable.

Eren gripped her hands in his own gently showing her she was safe. That he could trust her and it was ok to ask; that she didn't have to be afraid of him like she was her ex. That she could rely on him not to hurt her or treat her anything less than what she was; an amazing, beautiful woman.

Jeanne swallowed bravely collecting what little courage she had left "Your bed…. I mean…if its ok with you. Share maybe?" she asked quietly. It had been so long since she slept next to another human being in a long time. But after everything sleeping alone was too scary; when she was alone the bad memories came back frightening her.

But Eren made them go away; he made it better and he made the pain stop. Even for a little bit; so even if it was being selfish she would indulge in that feeling.

Eren smiled sleepily at her; he would hold Jeanne for as long as she needed to until she felt better. He would never let her go unless she asked him to; so, he would hold on forever if she asked it.

He then got up releasing Jeanne's hands surprising her. He then picked her up bridal style shocking the ashy haired girl. She smelled good; like his Lynx body wash which he liked. She had his scent on him which was in a way marking her with his scent; like an animal would his mate.

"Eren? What?..." Jeanne asked in confusion as he man handled her. She hadn't been held like this before by anyone; not even her ex had done this to her. She could feel his abs underneath his bed shirt; he was really ripped for a runt.

"Just let me enjoy spoiling you" Eren said bluntly. He doubted she had for a long time; even before all her abuse. Being treated as an item or a punching bag instead of a girlfriend or even a person.

Jeanne felt her cheeks heat at that statement; she hadn't heard such words in a long time. It felt nice compared to having abuse thrown at her instead. Maybe...it was ok to be selfish; to want things from him, to ask things from him, to cling to him.

She buried her nose into his hoodie quietly and gripped his shirt shyly. Eren(5'7") was shorter than her (5'9") but he was by no means weak; for a short runt, he was a very strong one.

Eren carried her to his bedroom quietly then placed her down on his bed gently. The bed was warm and messy but it smelled like him. He then climbed into bed next to her and grabbed a spare pillow from the pile to use. She took it gratefully awkwardly trying to settle in his bed.

He blinked at her quietly then sighed; he then grabbed her quickly surprising her. Jeanne then found herself laying face to face with him on a pillow beside him. Her cheeks heated at the close contact; his green eyes glowing in the dark before her gentle hazel orbs. They really were stunning even if they were an odd colour.

"G…Goodnight" Jeanne stammered shyly. She only hoped that she didn't have another nightmare in his bed as she didn't want to hurt him. Even if Eren was here to soothe her nightmares; her body would react causing accidental injuries.

"Night Jeanne" Eren yawned sleepily. He quietly watched her settle in his bed before losing himself to sleep. He hoped that he could channel sweet dreams to her mind; instead of the demons that plagued her because of _that_ guy.


	4. C4: I'm here

**Marco tells Eren about Jean's abuse**

 **Angst hits hard**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Eren came to sleepily; the sunlight beaming in through his curtains. Another day had begun and today was Friday; meaning he had school today. No doubt his friends would be either asleep or late; rushing to class as soon as possible as to not be late. Mikasa being the only person next to Annie who was up on time and got there early.

However, after learning what Jeanne had been going through for the past year and a half he didn't want to leave her alone. The idea of leaving her side made him sick to his stomach of what could happen.

Even though he knew that he would get shit for it and Mikasa would be less than pleased; he had no intention of going or leaving Jeanne by herself. She was obviously comfortable around him so he was going to stay by her side for as long as she needed him to.

After last night, he now knew she dealt with not only physical but mental and emotional trauma from her abusive boyfriend. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her. What if she had another attack or almost had one; he didn't want to leave her alone to such memories.

His green eyes became gentle and he raised a hand to brush her soft cheek as she slept. She mumbled in her sleep and curled up tighter beside him. She was so soft and fragile; battered and bruised all because of that rat bastard. How someone could have hurt her so badly he didn't understand at all.

But from now on he was going to keep her safe no matter what. He wasn't going to let anyone near her if he could help it; not if they wanted to die. He didn't want to risk her getting into danger again; no matter how minor the situation might be.

Slowly he reached out to touch his alarm and tuned it off. He then texted Marco to let him know he and Jeanne wouldn't be in class today and to make up an excuse. It was only one day he was missing after all; its not like it was the end of the damn world.

However, he knew that would cause Mikasa and Armin to worry; however, he didn't want them getting involved. He didn't want any unnecessary attention that may cause problems for Jeanne.

For all that they were his best friends and he had known them since he was 10; he didn't want them getting into this. They could handle themselves but they might cause problems that he would rather avoid for Jeanne's sake.

Mikasa would become ask questions and become suspicious; saying how she would have to be around Eren all the time. Hell what if she asked Jeanne questions which would without a doubt cause her to have a panic attack which is something he would rather avoid.

Armin would worry and try and get other involved; if anyone knew about Jeanne's abusive rumors would spread and her ex might lash out at Jeanne and possibly kill her this time. For all that Armin was smart sometimes his actions did more harm than good so he didn't want him to know.

 _Marco; I'm staying off school with Jean. She had PTSD seizure last night so I had her stay with me-Eren_

Jeanne had obviously suffered horrific abuse under that asshole. Her mind and body damaged from the hell he put her under that came out in the form of the episode that happened on the couch. She had only managed to sleep soundly next to him; cuddling closely to him like a baby, clinging to him like her life depended on it. He was the only support she had right now next to Marco.

She had been like a small child frantic and desperate; like she had been locked in a dark place of fear and loneliness. Trapped in the memories of the abuse she had been forced to go through all alone. Nobody to tell, nobody to rely on and nobody to save her; god he wanted to cry at the very thought.

Eren's phone immediately buzzed as Marco responded as always. He really was being such a great help to Eren through all this. _No problem; I'll drop of Jeanne's stuff on the way to school. I'll text when I'm outside. I'll say you had a stomach problem-Marco._

Eren then smiled and put down his phone; no doubt Marco would have enough clothes for as long as needed. He always came prepared so Jeanne could stay with him as long as possible. He then nuzzled into the soft human being beside her. She really did look too cute wearing his hoodie like that; an unintentional boyfriend shirt.

However he had full intention of marking her as his now. In small and subtle ways which would eventually become more evident. He had loved her for so long now and he was finally going to show it by saving her; even if she hadn't asked him to.

"I will protect you Jeanne; I won't let you go" he whispered quietly. He wouldn't let her be hurt any more than she had already endured; now it was her turn to rely on him. No matter what she asked or what she wanted he would do it for her; even if it meant he had to endure something awful.

* * *

Eren was laid next to Jeanne quietly stroking her hair between his fingers absentmindedly. He had never realized how long it was before. In a ponytail, it reached just below her shoulders; but lose it reached at least her chest in a gentle wavy-ish style. It really was like silk; so well cared for.

He hadn't gone back to sleep as he had enjoyed watching Jeanne while she slept. His mind was too awake pondering over what she might be dreaming of or thinking about. She looked so peaceful and adorable laying next to him that he couldn't look away; he didn't want to look away even.

He hoped that now she had settled it was something good, something peaceful; nothing that would cause her to panic again like last night. He wanted her head to be filled with only sweet dreams.

Suddenly his phone buzzed indicating Marco was outside. Quietly he slipped out of bed to which Jeanne mumbled again but didn't wake. This was probably the only peaceful night's sleep she had gotten in a while.

He then covered her with the sheet to make sure she didn't get cold. She curled up further covering her face a little with the sleeves of his hoodie. The wings of freedom on her back; she certainly was free now, free of the hellish life she had lived up until he found her.

He grabbed his comfy black hoodie and pulled it over his head. He was already wearing bed shorts so he was decent. To anyone else this would look like he and Jeanne had been busy; when in actual fact he wouldn't dream of such a thing knowing what she had been through.

He then padded towards the front door sleepily his hair still a mess. God, he couldn't wait to get back to bed; he was still so fucking tired. Lying next to Jean's soft body was more comforting than any stuffed toy. It really was too early to be awake but Marco was doing him a favour so he couldn't leave him out in the cold.

He opened the door to see Marco in a pair of baggy jeans, a white T shirt, a duffel coat and blue scarf. He was carrying a cargo duffel bag and a brown paper bag with some stuff in it. He really had meant it when he had he would come over with Jean's stuff; he wondered how Jean's mum would have looked answering the door.

Marco handed Eren the cargo bag smiling kindly "It's got just about all her clothes in it. I folded them all up to get more in" he explained. He wanted her to stay with Eren for as long as possible. He wanted them to bond; he wanted Eren to heal the damage in her heart and bring back his best friend.

Eren smiled and took it gratefully; at least now she some form of clothes and such to take care of herself. It was good to have someone like Marco on the inside. As well as her best friend he really was like her older brother or something like that; always looking out for her.

"What's in the bag?" he asked curiously. Surely, he could have just packed everything in the carry on, couldn't he? I mean it would have made more sense right? But at least she had everything she needed now.

Marco laughed softly "Toiletries mostly and a phone charger…." he trailed off then became firm "…That reminds me when you get the chance block that guys number from Jeanne's phone".

Eren became serious and nodded; he would do whatever it took to keep Jeanne safe. Even if it put himself at risk he would do it to protect her. Plus if she had her phone not seeing any missed calls or threats from that guy on her device would certainly help her relax a little.

"It's under Ryan or boss" he explained coldly. Figures he would put something like that; making her aware of who was in charge. Making she remained submissive and never questioned his methods or anything he did.

All he had done in that relationship was treat Jeanne like complete shit and make sure she felt as little as a human as possible. She was a thing, a tool, an object, a punching bag; but certainly, not a person.

Eren nodded "She left it in her coat; I'll get right on that" he said sharply. If it meant Jeanne could hide from him and make him unable to trace her; he would do it. He would take care of it before he slipped into the sheets beside her again; holding her close.

Marco gave him a look of gratitude then became worried "Was Jean ok? You said she had a seizure last night" he asked anxiously. He knew their relationship had been toxic but Jeanne had done well to hide how much she was truly suffering under his reign.

Eren's expression became pained; She had been kicking and screaming loudly her tears spilling down her face. When she woke up she looked terrified and broken; a complete mess.

"She…...She was screaming about how she had to get away. When I found, her she was thrashing about and crying" he confessed painfully. She had been so loud he heard her through the walls and in his bedroom; he had rushed to her side as soon as he heard her cries of desperation.

Whatever that guy had done to Jeanne it had obviously damaged her psyche severely. He had a feeling it would be a long time before she trusted men or relationships for a long time. He only hoped that she didn't see him or Marco in a negative light because of this; to have Jeanne be afraid of him because of that asshole would be too cruel.

Marco's expression became angry and hurt; he knew Jeanne had been treated like shit by this guy. However, he had no idea it had been that bad; he was only glad she managed to get away at last.

"Eren…. Thanks for this. You may not have realized how much you've done by taking her in. But to her it will mean the world in time" Marco said quietly his voice pained.

Jeanne had found a sanctuary where she felt safe and protected. She didn't have to worry about being scared to do anything without being physically abused. She trusted Eren despite the fact that they had their differences and rivalry in the past. In return Marco knew that Eren would fight tooth and bone to keep her safe.

Marco was willing to leave his broken best friend in the care of Eren; if it meant that her Ex could no longer do her anymore physical or mental harm. He knew that Her ex would hunt her down or try and drag her back; but he would not allow that.

He would make sure Jeanne remained safe and hidden; away from where he could find her. Even if he put himself at risk for her safety he would make sure Jeanne stayed with Eren and was able to recover mentally, emotionally and physically.

Eren nodded then became uncomfortable; Though he had heard of it he hoped Jeanne had only suffered external wounds and not internal; it seemed that she had been broken far worse than he would like to imagine.

He then placed Jeanne's bag down and grabbed his keys. He needed to talk to Marco for as long as possible right now. I mean they had plenty of time before school started; it was 5:00 am after all.

The two sat outside Eren's apartment on the cold front step. The city surrounded by fog in the early morning air as the sun barely rose over the horizon. he Barely noticed the cold even finding himself adapting to it somehow; for the warmth inside kept him from feeling it.

Eren hesitated then decided it was time to speak "It…. It was only physical, right? I mean…. did…. did anything else happen?" he asked cautiously. God knows after the state he found Jeanne in he hoped that was only it. If that guy had done anything else, he would lose his fucking shit.

Marco stiffened his eyes almost filling with tears. He had never spoken about this with anyone for the sake of Jeanne's dignity. He hadn't even told Connie, Sasha or her mother; some of the people who were closest to Jean and loved her as much as she did.

The faces they would make, the way they would react, what they would say or do; he knew Jeanne wouldn't want them to know. How they may look at her afterwards to know she had let them down. That she had gone from being this strong, sharp tongued and challenging woman to a shell of who she used to be.

He laughed ironically sarcasm evident in his tone "God…. God Eren I wish. But life is cruel like that Y'know" he choked bitterly. Life was beautiful but also so fucking ugly; seeing his best friend be beaten and broken was only further proof of this statement.

The endless times of going to the doctors to check pregnancy, the times Jeanne had sobbed into his shoulder about the endless rape she had endured under her ex. The drunken forced sex, the times it had been so painful she couldn't walk without crying. The relief he had felt when Jeanne wasn't pregnant; god he felt sick at the memory.

"That guy…. that _bastard_ hurt Jeanne in so many ways I doubt she will ever be the same" Marco growled coldly. She would recover with time and eventually become herself again; but she never would truly forget what he had done to her. That was what hurt him the most; knowing she would still have the memories.

Eren looked at Marco firmly his eyes understanding "Tell me; we're in this, together right?" he asked him hopefully. They had to get through this together for Jeanne's sake; she needed them both now more than ever and they couldn't do this alone.

Marco hesitated his eyes red with tears that wanted to fall. To watch his best friend, suffer all she had was not easy to talk about; but now he had Eren to help. However he had a feeling Eren wasn't ready for the seriousness of it all.

* * *

Eren was sat on the step shaking with rage; his eyes wide and wild, his body trembling as he fought to keep himself from punching his knuckle into the wall till it bled. He was angry; angrier than he ever had been before.

He hadn't been this angry since his mother's death to a hit and run accident when he was 10; since his father had up and left that same year leaving him in the care of Mikasa and her Uncle Levi. It had been a long time since his violent rage had shown its face; but now it had come to say hello again.

Marco had his head bowed his bangs covering his eyes. He had expected Eren to act in such a way; hell, he had fought to keep himself sane all this time after what she had endured.

" _That…. That piece of shit. I'll tear his eyes out of his head and make him eat his own shit"_ Eren growled darkly. Hell he might cut open his abdomen and watch him bleed to death on the floor, stick a gleaming hot ember pole up his ass and permanently scar his asshole.

The image of Jeanne sitting in a hospital room crying with joy and relief at not being pregnant. Marco in the hospital room dealing with the fact that her asshole of a boyfriend could have gotten her pregnant. Hell, the idea of having to deal with the possibility of raising a kid in a life like that. He and Jeanne were only 17 for fucks sake; she was way too young to be a mother.

But what angered Eren of all was to know that Jeanne's first time had most likely been the worst day of her life. To have lost something so precious and so special in the most painful way possible. Only to have to relive it over and over again at the hands of an abusive asshole.

For him to push into her dry, to fuck her hard and for her to feel nothing but endless pain as her body was forced to be used for his pleasure. He had loved Jeanne was 3 years now and had imagined loving her body with endless care and treating it like a work of art. Making her cry with lust as she reached her peak over and over.

It was bad enough that someone else got her first instead of him; but to know he hadn't even made her feel good was the worst. He felt the rage overflow inside of him. He was close to wanting to cry from pure rage; he hadn't felt so many emotions in a long time.

"Eren; I know you love her. I've always known about how you felt about Jeanne" Marco confessed quietly. He had hoped Jeanne would see it too; how much Eren despite his personality loved Jeanne. He had loved her since they were 15 years old for crying out loud.

Eren stiffened and clenched his fists; there were very few people who knew about his feelings for his old rival Jean. Marco, Armin and Levi were the only ones who knew and kept it to themselves.

Marco looked at Eren solemnly his light brown eyes filled with hope "Eren; I'm leaving her in your care. I know you love her and I know you'll keep her safe" he said firmly. Out of anyone he trusted Eren with Jean's safety with his fucking life without question; nobody else was acceptable for this role.

Eren nodded in obligation; he hadn't asked for this role but he didn't need to. He would had already planned on doing so out of intuition and his feelings for her. For all she had people that cared about her; his love for her was stronger than anything.

"Thanks Marco; for everything. I won't let her suffer alone anymore" he said reassuringly. No matter how long it took; he would help Jeanne heal after all she had been through. He would help her know how loved she was and that nothing and nobody would ever hurt her like that guy had ever again.

It would take time before Jeanne was back to her normal self again; but then she may never be again. But he was willing to wait and hope the girl he loved would come back to normal.

Marco smiled fondly then got to his feet; he had to prep for school and he had quite a distance to go. But he knew Jeanne was in good hands now. "Eren; thank you. I really mean it" he said gratefully. His brown eyes were filled with appreciation and idolization. Eren was doing something wonderful by looking after Jeanne.

He then started to make his way down the stairs from Eren's apartment. He was in a decent flat with a walkway of stone steps leading up to his home. Marco then made his way into the cold mist making his way back to his own home. Leaving Eren alone with Jeanne and his thoughts.


	5. C6: Because I want to

Jean woke quietly from her sleep; her head still hazy with sleep and her body still stung from her injuries. However, it had been a while since she had been able to sleep so peacefully. Instead of sleeping in a cold bed alone where she wondered if her partner would ever get back or longing for happiness thinking of what if scenario's with someone else.

She looked around the bedroom to see that Eren was gone. It was a school day after all; he was most likely in class by now. Bored off his face as Mr. Ackerman gave them a lecture and a follow up to the lesson. Then later goofing off with the likes of Armin or Connie about what girls they liked or about something funny.

Levi Ackerman was a great teacher and one of the few who didn't care about what people thought of him. He was openly a dick but was also a deeply emotional being who had his share of emotional scars. She had later learned his mother died from an illness when he was 7 and he was raised by a pretty shitty uncle who was his mothers older brother.

Funny in a dark sense and ironic how they both suffered some form of abuse in their lives; her parents had divorced when he was 10 causing her to be raised by a single mother. She was bullied by neighbourhood kids until she was 15 and then her boyfriend treated her like a human punching bag and sex toy. Go figure.

He had a high tolerance for booze, a dark and adult sense of humour, a love of tea and a shitty temper. However, he was highly protective of those close to him and a great mentor. He had a friend named Farlan church who ran a clinic in the middle of the city along with his girlfriend Isabel Magnolia; the two had been friends with Levi since they were young adults and later became a couple.

A few times before she ran away; at school, he would pull her aside and ask if she was ok. Sometimes just sit her down in his office with tea and ask her to talk. Despite the fact he had been holding back his anger of her treatment; he was scarily calm about it despite his eyes looking like he wanted to ring the fuckers neck and slit his throat until he bled to death.

Jean never was able to say what was on her mind out of fear of what her ex would do. But she would feel comfortable with him and have random conversations with him to distract herself. They would talk about her dream to become a police officer or her he would give her snacks his wife Hange had made him; which were pretty damn good.

Quietly she sat up hissing a little at the pain of her wounds. Considering they were still fresh they would still throb and ache as she moved about. God knows how long they would take to heal. Eventually a delightful smell wafted up her nose from the kitchen. It smelled like pancakes and chocolate; her stomach growled eagerly with hunger.

She hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday which was leftover curry from Eren's mum. However, she had most likely burnt all that off because of her little incident because of her flashback dream last night. She could still hear his voice, hear his footsteps; growing closer slowly but surely.

Jean sighed heavily and shook her head; she needed to try and forget all this. She was safe now (hopefully) and away from him. She was with Eren at his place; somewhere her ex didn't know.

The only place he knew where she would be was her mum's place, but he wouldn't dare go to her. She never told him where any of her friends lived or where her frenemies lived. Besides it had been none of his damn business anyway given the way he had treated her; she had a right to have secrets.

It kept the people close to her safe out of fear he may beat them too; out of suspicion and jealousy that she may be fucking them. Which was ridiculous as Sasha, Connie and Marco were like family to her. For all they could stand up for themselves they would be hospitalized by her ex; he was a big guy after all.

Mikasa was an ex crush of hers from her pre-teens; she was about 15 then and a closet bisexual. However, she later got over Mikasa after learning she was in a committed relationship with Annie. But afterwards Mikasa had offered friendship and she had gladly taken it up and came to appreciate her company.

However during her abuse years Mikasa had glared daggers at her ex; calling him out on being a coward and an asshole. Armin or Annie having to hold her back from straight up slitting his damn throat. While Mikasa may not ever want Jean romantically; she was still highly protective of her as a friend.

She also had a crush on Krista but respected herself too much to try and take her from Ymir. The two were soulmates and anyone could see it; so instead she gave up her crush once move and moved on. They even moved in together despite being in high school; though everyone else thought it suited them.

As far as guys she had been crushing on Eren since they were 15; the same time as Mikasa. However, he was one of the guys she never got over and it only got stronger as time went by. But she never confessed as it seemed like Eren never felt the same about her. He dated loads of girls but never once looked her way making her think she wasn't his type at all.

She also had a crush on Levi and still did (kind of) but he was married to Professor Zoe Hange-Ackerman. She had double barreled her name which actually sounded pretty cool to others. Last time she checked Hange was pregnant with their first baby but was still in the early stages of 2 months so she was barely noticeable right now.

However, Hange herself and Levi had no problem with her crush at it was more innocent than serious. Levi and Hange sometimes play flirted with her to tease her of gave her advice on Eren. While they tended to go over the top sometimes she greatly appreciated their help.

She slipped out of Eren's bed quietly and wondered quietly towards the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible. She gripped her left arm for comfort still feeling unsure of herself and what to do. She wasn't used to such kindness or freedom; having control of what she did was new to her. For the past year she had spent her time obeying someone out of fear of what they would do if she didn't.

As she reached the kitchen she found Eren still wearing his PJ's standing by the cooker making pancakes. There was a bottle of syrup, butter, a can of whipped cream and coffee brewing in the pot. This wasn't just breakfast; this was a veritable fucking feast!

She didn't know what to say; nobody had done something so nice for her in a long time. She was used to being treated like a live-in maid, sex toy and punching bag instead of a person. Like she didn't matter or like she wasn't important; just there for show.

But here was Eren being kind to her out of his own free will. He had taken her in, cleaned her up, let her share his bed and was now making her breakfast. As if on cue to ruin the element of surprise her stomach growled loudly again making her presence known to Eren. It had seemed to become a habit since living under his care.

Eren turned to see Jean looking sleepy and hesitant; he smiled warmly at her "Morning; breakfast will be ready soon" he said kindly. He was glad to know she had an appetite. After everything she had been through; Jean deserved to be spoiled endlessly. He could never make the past go away but he could make it better. He could help her forget the pain for a little while.

He would treat her better than that asshole ever had; like the sharp tongued devil she was. But he would wait to hold her till Jean was ready not like that guy had. He would take care of her and treat her like she was the world; like she deserved.

"Eren…. why?" Jean asked curiously her tone confused. Why was he doing all this for her? She was just his old rival and frenemy; he didn't need to feel obliged to help her. He had already done so much as it was; how could he possibly still keep giving her more like this?

Eren gazed at her intently; after all she had endured up until now before she came to him. The rape, the abortions, the abuse and the loneliness; she deserved to be spoiled until she cried with joy. However, he would never tell her he knew; that Marco had begged him to protect her from harm.

That he had left Jean in his care until she recovered emotionally and psychologically from her torment. He then smiled gently at her "Because I wanted to; what? don't wanna eat breakfast with my ugly mug?" he joked playfully.

Jean pouted "I never said that!" she retorted defensively. But she was grateful and it smelled delicious. The room wafted with the smell of breakfast and coffee. As she sat down Eren placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and syrup in front of her. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled loudly with anticipation.

Eren chuckled at her cute sounds; no matter how much food he put into her she always seemed to be hungry. Not that he minded; he found it very cute. He had always pinned Jean as a foodie and he found it amusing that his suspicions had been correct.

Jean picked up her fork hesitantly and sliced a wedge of pancakes; they were thick and fluffy. It oozed syrup making her mouth water all over again. She then picked up the pile with her fork and placed it into her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open as syrupy doughy goodness hit her tongue. It had been so long since she had eaten something so tasty. She was used to eating leftovers or whatever was left in the fridge.

Her ex never let her leave the house without him so she never was able to do grocery shopping. Because of this she lived off eggs, bread and whatever takeover was in the damn fridge. Half the time she was so hungry she had come close to passing out or actually done so while he had been out; then he would kick her hard to get her up calling her a lazy cow.

He never went shopping or let her because he was so lazy; he just ate whatever the fuck he wanted and spent most of their money on booze. Sometimes she would have Marco sneak groceries over just so she could eat; scarfing it down like a wild animal.

Even Marco had pointed out that she had lost weight multiple times; not just from the inconsistent diet (thanks to her ex) but from the amount of energy she used up from being scared, crying and the forced fucking. The diet of hell as he so rightly put it; her mother would cry if she knew about all she had been through.

To eat a home cooked breakfast that didn't consist of whatever her ex got felt so good. It was like being at home with her mother again; homely and cooked with love. It made her want to cry all over again from how good it felt.

Eren saw her expression and smiled; he could already guess she hadn't eaten something so good in a long time. God knows what she had been forced to eat while living with her ex. "That good huh?" he teased affectionately. He would have to cook for her more often if she liked it so much. Seeing her face light up with delight would become a habit.

Jean blinked in sudden surprise but nodded quietly in agreement. She sat there quietly enjoying the plate of pancakes silently. Who knew hot headed anger boy Eren was such a good cook; she felt pretty lucky to be eating his cooking like this.

Eren then went to serve his own breakfast quietly and sat opposite Jean. He didn't have any plans today considering he would usually be at school; so, he could spend the day with Jean. Not like he wanted to do anything else mind you.

"So…. you're not at school" Jean said awkwardly as she took another mouthful of breakfast. She was in hiding but Eren didn't have to stay; I mean it's not like she would go anywhere or had anywhere to go.

"Nope" Eren said bluntly chewing on his meal. Today would just be a review lesson anyway; he would rather just skip and take care of Jean. After learning what happened to her he didn't want to leave her alone. What if she had another breakdown while he was gone? No he couldn't risk it.

Jean smiled gently "Guess that makes two of us" she said quietly. It would be kind of nice to spend time with someone for once; her ex went out all the time and left her by herself a lot. He would go out and get drunk with whoever he was associated with and leave her alone. Miserable, lonely and unable to leave or he would lose his shit and beat her again.

She wasn't allowed to have friends round male or female because he would accuse her of cheating. She wasn't allowed to leave without his permission in case she went somewhere suspicious. Where the hell was she supposed to go? Nowhere that's what.

She was kept locked up in a cage where he monitored her every move, controlled who she kept in contact with and never let her leave the house alone for many stupid reasons. Basically like a pet that he loved seeing cry, hurt and bleed; the sick son of a bitch.

But now that she had escaped she was free; she could rebuild her life and finally breathe easier. But the memories and scars were there; sure, the physical ones would heal but the emotional and mental ones would take longer to go away.

Eren saw her despondent look and knew she was remembering the hell she had lived up until he took her in. If he ever saw her ex he would beat the living shit out of him until he was a bloody mess on the ground.

He would never forgive him for what he had done to Jean and hopefully with Marco's help they could get him locked away. For multiple crimes that would hopefully end with life in prison. Living a life of hell that would never be as bad as what she went through; but just as sad. God he hoped he got raped in the shower.

"You like movies?" Eren asked curiously. The two could veg out on the couch all day and watch whatever movie she wanted. Today was about taking it easy; but tomorrow would be about dinner shopping. He needed to get stuff from the store, get extra pillows in his bed for Jean, help her unpack, call his school to say he would be off for a while, as well as do the usual domestic cleaning.

However, for now he could just chill with Pizza, booze and a good movie with Jean. God knows when the last time she had any sort of fun was. However he would be sure to change that and show her that fun and happiness still existed.

Jean stopped eating her fingers clenched around her fork tightly; the syrup dripped from her pancakes onto the plate. Time seemed to stop and her mind blanked out completely. Did…. Did Eren just ask her out on a date? I mean, that was what it sounded like to her. Yes, he was probably being kind and all after all he'd done but…. This sounded different.

Low lights or lights off, sitting together on a couch, food, snacks, drinks, sitting together. It all sounded like the perfect setting for a date. A very romantic possible flirting date; something that was completely alien to her.

"I…. I guess…. What…. What did you have in mind?" Jean asked hesitantly. Please not a rom-com; please not a rom-com. She was done with romance and all that shitty crap for now; it made her feel sick at the thought. While most people would love them, and enjoy the gooey cheesiness of it; it made her feel sick. Knowing that while other people got this form of joy; she had been denied it for a year and a half.

Eren hummed thoughtfully poking his food a little "Well I was thinking an action movie or comedy. Or if you're feeling ballsy we could watch a horror movie" he pondered. The idea of a rom-com would just make her uncomfortable and unhappy at the most part; he didn't want to put her through that.

Jean relaxed a little; yeah that did sound pretty good to be honest. A classic like Terminator, or even comedies like Hot fuzz or Ted sounded pretty awesome. "I can go with that; but what about food?" Jean asked curiously. They would have to leave for groceries; but what if she ran into her ex while she was out?

Her Ex would still be looking for her and she was rather confused as to why she didn't have any missed calls or messages. Not that she minded; it was nice to have a breather. Not to feel suffocated and like she was being spied on 24/7. To have time to herself and remember what it was like to be your own person for once.

Eren smiled a cheeky grin "I was thinking takeout and drinks; you like pizza?" he asked playfully. What girl didn't like pizza? It was fucking delicious. Plus it would do her good; she had lost weight and he didn't like it one bit. So her ex was the type to body shame girls huh? What a piece of shit.

Jean's eyes lit up at the idea of eating a hot, gooey slice of pizza with pepperoni and god knows what else on top. How long had it been since she had any? Too long. She smirked a little in amusement "Is that even a question Yeager?" she teased. She found herself responding with a little sarcasm she had long since thought she lost.

It seemed Eren brought out emotions in her she had long since believed to be gone. The personality she had seemed to lose after dating her ex. It felt…. Kind of nice. To be reminded that part of herself was still in there somewhere.

Eren felt a sense of relief to hear the sarcasm in her voice. It made a nice change compared to the timid and frightened woman he had held close to him the night before. He smirked "Good because I'm ordering it tonight; for now, you unpack and I have a list to make" he said reaching over for a notepad.

Jean gave him a confused look "Unpack? Unpack what?" she asked curiously. She had been borrowing his clothes because she had nothing else to wear; not that she minded it. She liked how it smelled like him; a far more pleasant smell that a shirt that rank of booze all the time.

Eren blinked then smiled "Marco came over this morning; he gave me a bag with your stuff. He left pretty quickly to get ready for school though" he said quickly. He couldn't tell her knew; that Marco had told him everything. For her to know that he knew about what happened would hurt her; she would break down and feel ugly.

For now, in her mind he only knew she and her ex had been through a fight. He planned on keeping it that way before he had a heart to heart and told her that he knew. He would continue to hide it from her until he felt ready to confess and tell her everything he was feeling.

Jean stiffened mid eating again"Marco was here?" she said quickly her expression concerned. He had been the one to drop off the stuff? Well that made sense since they grew up together and he knew where her mum lived.

Eren nodded trying to act casual "He got up at like 5 just to bring it; he really is an early bird" he joked in amusement. He looked so chirpy despite the fact the rest of the world had been awake.

Jean felt a warm feeling in her chest; Marco was the only one who knew of her abuse. Not even her mother had known; she hadn't the heart to tell her about it. He knew of the hell she had endured and what he ex had put her through.

The anger he had shown and felt was understandable but she had not allowed him to go to her ex or get involved. She couldn't bear to see him in hospital at the hands of her ex. However, she prayed he didn't tell Eren; she couldn't have him know. If he did she wouldn't be able to stand herself; to know he knew how weak she was.

How she had been treated like a sex object and a punching bag; for her ex rival and crush to see her looking so weak was not fair. She wanted him to at least think of her as the girl she was before all this. She gave an awkward smile trying to hide her concerns "I'll have to call him later; thank the guy for being so kind. Now if he could only use that with girls he'd be fine" she joked.

Even after everything Marco was still here; still trying to save her and still trying to get her with Eren. God, he was annoying sometimes but he truly was a good guy. Here he was after everything still working behind the scenes to help her. Even though he was putting himself in danger; just like always.

Marco was always the type of guy who would see the good in everyone; but had a 6th sense for assholes. He had known from the get go that her ex was a piece of shit and he was right. But even after everything he was still here; being a best friend to the extent of insanity. Helping her survive and escape her old life for something better. "Marco; you really are too good to me" she thought to herself quietly.


	6. C7: Thank you

**While out getting groceries Eren bumps into Mikasa and ends up spilling the beans**

 **But things go better than he expected**

 **Fluff and feels**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Eren wondered around the grocery store quietly picking up food for dinner and the movie tonight. He wanted to make sure Jeanne was spoiled and enjoyed herself. God knows when the last time she had fun was; probably years. He had gone with a large bag of popcorn, gummy worms, root beer, wings and a bag of ice. He was also getting extra ingredients for dinner through the week; now that he was eating for two.

Jeanne was much thinner than she used to be and the stress and seizures were not helping. She needed to put on the weight again and Eren was going to make sure it happened. He pondered on anything else he might need before he was distracted by someone calling out to him. "Eren?" a familiar voice said in relief. He knew who it was immediately without having to look.

He had spent many years around this person from childhood to their teens. They were family and she was one of the few people he was good at reading and understanding. She was also pretty good at understanding his moods too since he was known for being complicated.

But as much as he cared about her; this was not a good time. "Hey Mikasa" he said casually. He didn't bother looking up as he was wondering on whether or not to get anything else.

Mikasa wondered up to him quickly a look of concern on her face "Are you ok? Marco told me you were feeling unwell today" she asked worriedly. She had been wondering on if he had been eating well or under the weather.

Eren became confused until he remembered the excuse Marco had given to get them out of attending class today. He still had to thank him for that. On top of that he and Jeanne needed to speak. They had a lot to talk about and a lot of tension. He had been there for her during the abuse and they had a lot of unresolved conversations to sort out. God knows she was probably scared of what he would say to her.

He sighed heavily; Mikasa knew about Jeanne's shitty boyfriend so it would be ok to tell her. He just hoped that she wouldn't do anything rash about Jean's situation. Mikasa was known for...being unreasonable sometimes. "I…. I kind of lied…." He explained quietly. Not kind of; he had lied. He had skipped school because he didn't want to leave Jean alone. After seeing her have a seizure that night he had sworn to never let her sleep alone again.

Mikasa's face became even more worried and a stern expression came onto her face "Eren; what's going on? Why didn't you come to school?" she asked sternly. She gripped his hand tightly like she used to as kids.

Eren never missed school even with how much he hated it. Because he cared about his future and joining the police force someday. Something had to be wrong for him to feel the need to skip school. Eren clicked his teeth crossly and looked around. Now was not the best place to tell Mikasa about all this. "Can we wait till I'm done shopping. I doubt the setting is the best place" he asked cautiously. Too many people and what if Jean's ex was here?

Mikasa usually would argue but she could see the worry in Eren's eyes. She nodded quietly but stayed close to him and finished her own shopping. She wasn't going to leave this be until she knew what was going on.

* * *

" _What?!"_ Mikasa snapped angrily her voice dripping with venom. She would kill the fucker; he would pay for what he had done. No wonder Eren had skipped school; how could be possibly think of his work in this situation.

"She's currently staying at my place. Marco feel's it's the safest place for her" Eren explained hesitantly. As always Marco was playing leader and the voice of reason; good thing too because he was the most rational person they knew.

Mikasa's eyes darkened and that look of murder came across her face. She had known something had been wrong for a while but not this bad. No matter how many times she had tried to talk to Jeanne she had avoided the conversation. How dare that piece of shit do that to Jeanne. How dare he put her through that. She would not forgive anyone hurting her friends. No wonder Jean had kept it to herself; she must have felt so alone.

She could only imagine how Jeanne was feeling after finally getting free of him. Marco had been right to put her in Eren's care for the time being. Next to her Eren was the only other person people knew not to fuck with. She turned to Eren quietly _"Is she ok?"_ She asked apprehensively. How the hell would she be coping after everything she had been through? There was no way in hell she would be sleeping easy.

While physical wounds healed quick; emotional and psychological ones were not that easy. She could only imagine the pain that was residing in Jeanne's heart. She would be carrying many demons inside her.

Eren stiffened and a conflicted look came across his face as he remembered her face. Jeanne was anything but ok but she was coping as best she could. There wasn't much else she could do in this situation. Her eyes were glazed over and filled with fear and pain. She would check her phone a lot but would have no messages (since Eren blocked his number). Panicking that she would receive a call or message.

She would check her Facebook in case he was looking for her (blocked his account too). But she would briefly look happy when she would speak to Marco, Sasha or Connie online. She would fidget and pace about but would find ways to calm herself. She was scared. She was afraid he would find her. She was afraid he would show up somewhere. She was scared that he would come back and drag her away.

She was scared of being caught by him and forced to return to that prison. She was scared of being pulled back into that miserable life she was used to. Instead of living safely like she was now. But Eren would fight him tooth and claw before he let that happen. He wouldn't let the girl he loved go through something like that again. He would keep her safe no matter what the cost.

Eren took a deep breath "She…. Jeanne is…. she's coping. But Mikasa…she…. she's not…. if you could see her. God she's so hurt….so lost…." He said painfully his voice cracking. She wasn't the same girl she was before; but she was in there somewhere. She was broken and hurt inside and so very lost. There were only small glimpses of when he saw her usual self again.

But he still loved her and he would protect her no matter what. He would help her fight her demons and he would help her find her way back again. They would get through this together.

Mikasa gave him a sympathetic look "Eren…" she said gently. She had known for a long time how Eren felt about Jeanne. However she kept it to herself until Jean figured out how she felt about Eren herself. Eren had developed a crush on her the same time Jeanne had herself. But he never stopped loving her even after all these years. To see the girl, he loved so hurt and broken she could only imagine how he felt.

Her uncle Levi had told her about Jeanne's boyfriend and she had been enraged. She had no idea why Jeanne stayed with him but she was glad she had finally left him. Back then she had never known how bad it had been; but she knew he was a bastard.

Jeanne deserved so much better and she never deserved to be treated the way she had been. She had done well to endure up until this point. But now that she was with Eren she would undoubtedly be safer. She moved forward and hugged him tightly conveying her unspoken emotions to him. He had so much on his shoulders right now but she would always be here if she needed him.

Eren returned the hug and felt a sense of relief wash over him as they embraced. He could always rely on Mikasa to be on his side. She was his confidant and best friend; the two of them against the world.

She then pulled away quietly her black eyes filled with conflict, love and intent. There were so many emotions running through her mind but no matter what she would help Eren. "I'll tell my uncle what's happening. He'll be relieved to know Jeanne is safe. I'll make sure that her piece of shit ex stays away. Keep protecting her Eren" she said sternly. No matter what she wouldn't tell him anything; even if he begged.

Her uncle had been acting as Jeanne's self-proclaimed therapist for a while and helping Jeanne vent. However, anyone could see it was clear he wanted to beat the shit out her then boyfriend. He would be relieved and extremely happy to know she had gotten away and was in the care of Eren. God knows he had been holding back the desire to kill the fucker for some time.

He would help put a restraining order on Jeanne's ex and make sure nobody knew about where Jeanne was now. Otherwise her Ex would come and find her and do god knows what.

Eren smiled "I will. And thanks, Mikasa; for understanding" he said gratefully. As always, she was the person he could rely on most. She wouldn't be happy about the situation but she would follow through with what made him happy.

Mikasa smiled gently "If you need help with anything. _Anything_ at all Eren I'll do what I can" she said sternly. If it was food, clean clothes, police information, dirt on the ex, talking to Jeanne she would do it.

Eren nodded and then they parted ways for the evening. He was always grateful to have Mikasa as a sister; though it didn't seem like it she had a big heart. She was just bad at showing her feelings around others.

She fiercely protected her friends and her family like a warrior. She would never allow someone to hurt them and get away with it. She would make that fucker rue the day. She would make Jeanne's ex pay big time. With his life; with everything you could possibly pay with. She would not be content till he was laid upon the floor in a heap and a bloody sobbing mess.

* * *

Jeanne was sat on the couch quietly curled up with a pillow holding it for dear life. She was waiting for Eren to come back but he was taking a while. Truth be told she was starting to get a little impatient. He said he wouldn't take long and yet to her it seemed like forever. Time seemed to be going slower and she was growing more and more irritated. But she couldn't understand why.

She knew she was overthinking things but what if something had happened. What if he had gotten into trouble? What if he had forgotten about her? God he wouldn't would he? What if he didn't come back? What if he stayed out all night and forgot she was here? What if…what if he never came back? Would he actually do such a thing? Would he leave her all alone?

Suddenly the front door opened and Jeanne felt her nerves settle almost instantly. Since living with Eren she had started to panic about small things. Stuff she never usually used to which confused her. She was used to being on her own and un-cared for. She was used to being ignored and waiting for a person to come home who was never around. She was used to being treated second rather than first.

But she hated other people getting involved or getting hurt because of her. She would rather she take the abuse then they suffer too; she could handle it. They wouldn't be happy but they would be safe. She couldn't bear the thought of Eren getting hurt because of her. Yet she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay with him for as long as she possibly could. She wanted to indulge in his company more.

"Jeanne?" Eren's voice called curiously. It was really quiet inside and he couldn't hear her moving about. Had she fallen asleep? God he really hoped she hadn't had a panic attack while he had been away; he dreaded the thought. He had been hoping to watch that movie and it would be a waste of snacks. Plus, watching a movie alone wasn't always such a good time. He hadn't had a movie buddy in ages thanks to exams.

"Living room" she said quickly. Why was she getting so worked up? Tonight, was supposed to be fun? She needed to stop being so on the edge. She was away from that place. She was needed to get used to the fact she was living with Eren now.

Eren entered the room and saw her curled up on the sofa. She looked so cute he could barely stand it. He wanted to eat her up then and there. She was down right edible full stop.

"Sorry I took so long I bumped into someone" he explained apologetically. He then headed into the kitchen to put the snacks into bowls. However he made sure to even it out so they had extra in case.

Jeanne stiffened cautiously her body going into alert "Who?" she asked worriedly. Had it been her ex? Had he asked about her? Did he know about where she was? Was she still safe?

Eren saw her concern as expected "Mikasa; she was asking why I wasn't at school today" he explained casually. He wasn't exactly lying here. But how could he tell her that Mikasa knew now too.

Jeanne blinked and then relaxed; she wondered why she hadn't thought of that. The two of them had been close ever since they were kids. She scolded herself for panicking over nothing. Even though they were in high school now Mikasa still spent her time worrying over Eren. However now she had Sasha to baby and look after her. She had someone who would take care of her.

"She was worried about you" Eren said kindly. He knew that would make Jeanne happy to hear such a thing; given how she used to have a thing for her. But more than that to know her friends still cared.

Jeanne stiffened and shifted awkwardly; it felt a little weird to hear such a thing given he had long since abandoned her crush on his sister. However, she could remember how angry and murderous Mikasa had looked every time she would show up to school battered.

It had taken Sasha, Armin and Reiner to hold Mikasa back from killing him multiple times. Her rage burning like a hell fire and flooding the hallway with her desire to attack him. A gentle blush flushed her cheeks and she tucked a strand of her behind her ear shyly. She then shifted shyly in her seat and gripped the pillow even tighter. God she felt her stomach tingling a little.

"Tell her I'm sorry. I mean…for making her worry about me…." Jeanne replied shyly. Mikasa already had enough to deal with in her personal life aside her. Now she had more worry about because of her. Mikasa had only just started to take care of her own life. Dating Sasha had taught her to be selfish and worry about someone other than Eren for once. But now she had put her back in the cycle again.

Eren was rather taken aback by Jeanne's blatant statement. Was she really apologizing for making people worry? People would always show concern when someone they loved or cared for was in danger. It was a natural human instinct.

He frowned and placed down the shopping bags roughly not caring about the contents. He then approached the sofa quietly a look of hurt and frustration upon his face. He wondered if Jeanne's ex had ever made her apologize until it became a habit. To be on her knees or in a ball on the floor sobbing and apologizing for shit that wasn't even her fault.

He eventually reached the sofa and Jeanne was rather startled by his appearance. He looked mad at her which made her feel a little concerned. The last time she had been in a similar situation she got hit. "Eren…." She said weakly her voice hinting worry. After all that had happened; she got a little cautious when someone got mad at her for any reason. Out of fear of what would happen.

"Stop apologizing Jeanne. You have _nothing_ to apologize for" he said sharply his tone hinting fury. He hated how she was acting like it was her fault when she was the victim.

Jeanne went quiet after hearing that her eyes widening. Her ex would blame her for so much over anything and everything that she always believed it to be her fault. Even when it wasn't. She could find no answers for anything that happened no matter how hard she tried. Why she was treated that way or why she was forced to go through with it. But every time she drew a blank.

Because she could find no answers she started to hate herself; more and more as time went by. She started to believe that she was to blame for it and for so long it began to feel that way. Her face softened and tears welled up in her eyes but they didn't fall. Why was it around Eren she accepted it? She accepted that he was right. That she was wrong for once?

"Thank you…." She said quietly. She really meant it. What Eren was doing for her meant more than anything in the entire world. She couldn't remember the last time someone was this kind.

Eren smiled tenderly at her his heart aching with love. He then ruffled her hair gently (wanting to wind his fingers in) and went to sort out the food. He would make sure tonight was going to be good.

"Better choose a good movie. Otherwise we are gonna be stuck" he teased playfully. He was joking of course; he would watch whatever she wanted. Tonight was all about her after all.

Jeanne smiled a little and laughed; she had forgotten how that felt. Even though it was a small one it felt good to laugh. " _Thank you Eren; for helping me"_ she said to herself. He was helping her more than he knew.


	7. C8: Close to you

**Jeanne attempts to get close to Eren by herself**

 **Levi offers Eren some advice about getting details from Mikasa**

Eren and Jeanne sat quietly on the sofa together staring at the TV. In the end, they had gone for the Deadpool movie since the two of them really loved Marvel movies. Aside from how much they argued in the past, they were now starting to learn they had a lot of similarities as far as personality and interests.

From the way, Jeanne would smile when she saw the bad guys getting killed, he knew she was imagining her ex in their position. After what he did to her, Eren couldn't help but imagine it too. The guy getting shish-kebabed by a sword did sound awfully appealing to him, only with it going up his ass instead of through his chest.

They were in the first few hours of the movie and Eren had caught Jeanne smiling at the corner of her mouth a few times. It was the first time in a while she had even smiled which made him happy. Being able to see Jeanne smile gave him hope that she was still in there. The potty mouthed, sarcastic, funny and attitude filled girl that he fell for. The woman he would keep trying to save from her demons.

He would keep trying to make her smile again, to make her laugh again. Hell even if she got moody or pissed off he would still be happy. Because it would show she was healing and she was finding herself again. That she was breaking the walls that she had learned to put up around herself after being with that guy.

As much as it hurt Eren to accept it, though she was showing shards of her old self again, she was still very much a broken girl. It could take years or even months for her to get over the damage she had been caused. Hell, even if she did recover, she may show personality traits as an after effect of the abuse.

To have been abused so badly by someone and been forced to keep it to herself for so long. God knows how she must have been dealing with the aftermath of all she had endured. He wondered if her nightmares and convulsions were only part of it. Her fear of body contact and defensive attitude was a second half of it. But what else? What else had that guy caused her to become?

What if she started to take it out on herself? What if she started abusing substances? He didn't want Jeanne to have to use that as a coping mechanism. He would rather she find any other alternative, even if it meant screaming and crying or even destroying a room, it would be a way for her to cope with her demons.

She was already timid, soft spoken and fearful. That guy had broken her spirit so she was obedient and no longer rebellious. She had been turned into a servant and punching bag by that guy. Her ex had broken her with fear and abuse, causing her nothing but pain. The fact that it had been going on for a year was bad enough.

He now understood why Marco had been so angry. To see his best friend diminished into a woman who was barely recognizable anymore, to watch her suffer from the sidelines. How would that not screw with someone? Being unable to do anything and yet what he could do for her wasn't enough.

But Eren would help her, he would stay by her side always and keep her safe. He wouldn't let her suffer like that again, he would kill that guy if he ever saw him. He would show no mercy to the guy who had broken Jean and made her feel like this. He would never show mercy to people who took away the freedom of others.

He knew that Marco, Mikasa and Levi wanted the same thing. They would help with the axe, body bag and shovel. They would help Eren take care of him in a heartbeat. All of them hated her ex as much as Jeanne did. They were out for blood and would fight tooth and bone to protect Jeane. They would never allow her to go through something like that again.

Mikasa looked at Jeanne as a sister and close friend. Though she would never return Jeanne's romantic feelings, she indeed loved her in a very strong platonic way. The fact that she had been forcefully held back so many times showed this. She had the expression of murder when Eren told her about all that had happened, barely holding her rage back.

Mikasa would never allow anyone to hurt her friends or family. Jeanne was her friend and she was enraged that her partner had been such a cowardly and sick bastard that he was abusing her. Though she had promised not to do anything to the guy _yet_ she would let all hell break loose when she finally got the chance.

Marco and Jeanne had been friends for at least 3 years now. They had met when they were 15 and became inseparable, being the two trouble makers of their year. Marco being her closest friend and confidant. There wasn't anything she couldn't tell him or wouldn't share, they were best friends after all.

Having learned what Marco had endured on the side-lines of Jeanne's abuse, Eren knew he would gladly slit the guys neck in a heartbeat. The reason he had given Jeanne up to Eren was because he knew he would keep her safe. Though he didn't show it, Marco was just as capable of acting as scary as Eren when pushed hard enough.

Levi was their teacher and had acted like a father figure and therapist to Jeanne through her abuse. They were of both French descent and would often talk about her French class grades. Levi may have acted cold and moody, but indeed had a big heart. Though he was a teacher and had his limits of what he could do without consent, it was clear he wanted to bury Jeanne's ex.

But that was for another time, for now Jeanne needed to simply recover and find herself. Relaxing and taking it easy was all they needed to worry about right now. Helping Jeanne get back on her feet and allow her life to return to normality slowly but surely. You couldn't rush the healing process where abuse was involved.

He would have to return to school at some point but he didn't want to leave Jeanne alone. He supposed he could do home-schooling which his mother wouldn't be happy with, but Jeanne came first. He wasn't going to abandon her or leave her alone with all this, she needed to know she was safe and that he wasn't going anywhere.

Mikasa could bring notes and Armin would help him catch up. Marco would help bring Jeanne's notes too, so they could do it together. There was no way she would risk school and bump into her ex. However, like he said they could worry about it later. He was content with Jean's company and watching one of their favourite marvel comedies with popcorn.

He was currently sat comfortably in a semi lazy position. He was chewing away at some popcorn from the bag and enjoying the film while keeping an eye on Jeanne. Since coming home he had semi relaxed and the movie helped. It allowed him to forget about the hell Jean had endured and knowing he hadn't been able to protect her.

They could act like the kids they were, two 17-year-old high school seniors trying to get into college. Since this whole situation was way too mature for them to even be in but, hey that's life. It never tended to care about how you felt and gave you either lemons or cupcakes depending on how lucky you were.

Jeanne was sat opposite him curled up on the sofa still wearing his hoodie. Since coming to stay with him she had started to wear it by habit, not wanting to be without it. Treating it the same way Mikasa had with her scarf as a child. It was her comfort, making her feel safe. She liked it because it was Eren's, because she felt safe with him.

He had to admit seeing her like that made him both aroused and so freaking happy. She looked so cute and he had always imagined her wearing one of his shirts. He had finally managed to get the boyfriend shirt with Jean, despite the shitty situation. The fact that she enjoyed wearing it made it even better for him. Knowing she cared about him too.

Jeanne peered at Eren quietly out of the corner of her eye. Her amber eyes gentle and yet filled with anxiety. She felt so comfortable around him, happier than she had in a long time. She couldn't put into words how grateful she was that he had taken her in. That he was protecting her like this, he didn't have to but he was. That was what she appreciated.

He had taken her in of his own free will and was allowing her to stay with him. Despite the fact she did nothing but share the apartment with him and act as company. He could have sent her away, he could have just left her out there in the rain but he didn't. He was helping her because he wanted to and she really appreciated it.

She shifted in her seat quietly still peering at the TV feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being with someone, her boyfriend would never let her sit with him and just barked orders at her. He would drink beer on the sofa and yell at her or yank her onto his knee and grope her even when she said no. Making her feel like a tool instead of a human being.

Sometimes she could still feel his hands on her skin, the mental pain in her body as she was forced against her will. A sickening feeling welling up inside her form the memories. In all honesty it would be a very long time before she could even bring herself to have sex with someone ever again, the idea made her start to panic again.

But with Eren it was different, he made her feel like a person instead of a thing and didn't hurt her. He showed her kindness and affection, genuinely caring about her. Knowing when to stop and never pushing her. He treated her like something precious, as if they were animals and he was protecting his mate.

She knew Eren wasn't like her ex and never would be. He would never force himself on her like her ex had, he wanted her to want him gradually of her own will. She knew he was waiting until she was comfortable enough to make her own moves. Until she showed signs of wanting to be with him in that way.

Honesty, she hadn't felt as safe around someone as she did Eren for a long time. She could feel the fear in her heart and the demons she carried fade away briefly when she was around him. He made her forget about how shitty her life had been up to this point. The 5 years she had wasted on a guy who treated her like shit and spent the last year their relationship abusing her.

That morning she had woken up in Eren's bed had been a surprise but comforting. His scent on his bed and clothes, making her feel safe and happy. A scent she had come to love. The smell of lynx body wash and a musky smell that was unique to Eren. His own personal smell that she had come to find comforting. So different from the smell of liquor and smoke that her ex carried.

She wanted to be closer to him. Like she had that night when he took her into bed with him when she was having her nightmares. But she was scared to approach him of her own will. She wasn't used to being around someone who didn't treat her the same way her ex had. Who yelled at her, hit her, abused her, treated her like she was nothing. Instead of like she was something.

Jeanne eventually relented, challenging her own fear and moved closer to Eren slowly. Just shifting towards him inch by inch closing the gap. Moving like a lion would towards its prey, cautiously. She would escape on the first sense of danger, but for now she felt ok. She was going against her fear and reaching out to her safety.

Eren said nothing, but he could see her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. Was she uncomfortable? Was she tired? Did she need the bathroom? Was she bored? He knew Jeanne had been through more than he could ever understand. But he was here for her and he would listen to whatever she had to say. No matter how stupid it was.

He would be willing to talk about anything she wanted if it helped her feel better. After all she had been through, bottling up her feelings would only be worse for her. The longer you left it, the worse it got. Wasn't that what all people said? As much as he never really listened to motto's much, it made a lot of sense.

Eren was stunned when Jeanne sat beside him shyly her head bowed and still looking at the screen. They were within reach of each other but she was still sat curled up in a ball. Her arms wrapped tightly around her knee's, her hands gripping her legs and her eyes filled with caution. She was scared, she was ready to escape him if something may happen to her.

But she knew he wouldn't, she knew he would never hurt her. She knew that Eren would never harm her or allow her to get hurt again. Because she knew he cared about her. Of her own will she was sitting beside him. She was seeking his company and wanted to be close to him. Though her body language was still very defensive and timid.

Jeanne didn't want him to touch her yet, she didn't want him to make a move on her. She simply wanted to be close to him because she trusted him. And that was something he could not abuse. If he did something she didn't like to her right now, she would flee from him and hide herself away until he apologized to her.

Jeanne was lowering her guard and allowing herself to be in Eren's personal space, despite the fact that she was still very traumatized. She was willing to allow herself to trust Eren and sit near him. The fact that she even trusted him at all despite their frenemy status meant a lot to Eren, knowing she didn't hate him.

If he was to take advantage of that he would be no better than her ex. Jeanne was still very guarded and protective of herself, but she had come to enjoy being around Eren a lot. As much as he loved her, as much as he wanted her, Eren would not take advantage of her like her ex had. He would never dream of forcing her the same way her that guy did.

He wanted Jeanne to love him on her own, to allow her to trust him and realize he did care for her. He wanted to help heal her broken heart and fix the wounds that guy inflicted. He wanted to help her find herself again and bring out the girl he fell for. He would help Jean find herself again, she was lost right now but she would find her way again.

Once she was back to normal and had healed from her demons, he would say it. He would tell her how much he loved her and how long he had carried these feelings for her. He would kiss her until they were breathless, he would hold her so tightly as if she may break upon the slightest touch, as if she would vanish if he let go of her.

But he would love and caress every inch of her as if she was something precious. He would convey his physical love and desire for her as if she was the last woman on earth. But he would wait patiently for that day to come. As much as it did hurt him to not be able to hold the woman she loved, abusing her trust would be far worse.

* * *

Jeanne was laid on the couch fast asleep, her arms curled up around a pillow. Clutching it as it was the last thing on earth, but she looked so cute while doing so. Half way through the movie, Jeanne had started to grow hazy and fell asleep. All her panicking earlier and lack of eating had caused her to pass out from exhaustion.

She had lost enough weight due to stress, her seizures and lack of appetite. The lack of sleep due to her trauma not helping matters either. But all of this accumulated in her passing out and falling asleep on the couch. He hoped it lasted until she ended up being pulled into another seizure in which he would have to soothe her again.

Eren had covered her up with a blanket so she would be comfier and prepared some food which he left cling filmed on the table for her to find should she wake up. Eating would do her good, even if her eating pattern wasn't great right now. The more she ate the more weight she would put on, plus it would help her physical wounds heal faster.

Jeanne had lost so much weight due to her abuse. Even Marco had pointed it out that her Ex had given her body issues, just showing how shitty a guy he was. Honestly, nobody in the world would miss him if he were gone. People like him were the scum of the earth and gave good men a bad name.

Seeing her fast asleep and looking so peaceful made him happy. He wondered when the last time Jeanne had slept so well had been, most likely not for a very long time. Having to constantly stay on guard in case her ex attempted to have his way with her, so she could hide or protect herself so she wouldn't be forced.

Suddenly the phone in the hall began to ring making him panic. Jeanne didn't sleep very well nowadays and waking her up would not be good. At this point she needed all the sleep she could get. He then hurried to the hallway and picked up the phone in a heartbeat. Peering behind his shoulder to see if Jean was still asleep, to which he was relieved to find she was.

"Hello?" Eren asked suspiciously. He didn't have caller ID just an answering machine, so unless he knew the number by heart via his phone book he tended to get suspicious. Yes, he was still old fashioned cut him some slack, not everyone was a techno geek and wanted the newest apple product damn it. He was content with the basics.

" _Still as short as ever Yeager. That hasn't changed since middle school"_ a gruff voice said in a teasing tone. Even after 3 years, Eren was still a moody SOAB. It was a wonder any of his friends tolerated him, but then he was one to talk in that sense after all. He guessed they just saw the best in him.

Eren stiffened and his eyes widened "Mr Ackerman?" he cried out as quietly as he could. Why was their French teacher calling him? Hell, how had he gotten his house number? The school generally kept their parent's numbers for details but never the student's mobile numbers or flat number. So how in the hell had he known the number for his apartment?

Levi hummed in amusement, but Eren's reaction had been appropriate. After all it was his niece who generally tended to call Eren and check up on his well-being. " _I got a head's up from Mikasa. When she came home today she told me that Jeanne is staying with you. Is, that right?"_ He asked sternly.

Eren stiffened, of course Mikasa would tell her uncle of all people. Even if she tried to keep things from him he would always find out in the end. He cared more about her than he let on after all. If someone his niece cared for was in danger, he would do whatever it took to make her happy again. Ackerman's never let anyone hurt their loved ones and get away with it.

When you hurt a loved one, friend or family of an Ackerman they were out for blood. You had dug your own grave and should count your prayers while you still could. There was no way out, no way to apologize and no way to make up for what you had done, just wait for the payback to get you hard and allow you to learn from your mistakes.

Eren hesitated and then decided to reply "Yes sir. I found Jeanne in the rain a few days ago. She was in a pretty bad way and I patched her up. She's staying with me for the time being" he explained. Marco basically helped send clean laundry and groceries alongside school work. He kept updates on the situation and would have small conversations with Jeanne.

Though they were short and brief, he and Jeanne would simply talk about how he was glad she was safe. They would also make small jokes and every now and again she would laugh or smile. But even he could tell that Jeanne was far from being ok, she was still very much a damaged woman and would be so for a long time yet.

Levi then breathed the heaviest sigh of relief Eren had ever heard. He had never thought that Levi Ackerman, the scariest teacher at their school sound so happy in his life. " _Thank god…"_ Levi muttered under his breath. The guy sounded like he was about to cry. Eren was utterly amazed to hear Levi so happy to know his student was safe.

To know that Levi, her teacher and educator cared so much about her was rather heartfelt. Levi was very particular about whom he chose to become close to, Hanji and Erwin being an example. He never got close to just about anyone, only people he could trust or tended to have a good heart underneath all their shit.

The guy was softer and more emotional than he let on. He had heard from Mikasa that he had an anything but easy childhood and life growing up, which caused him to protect people close to him. In a way it made people see him in a different light, the guy wasn't evil just very damaged and carrying how own demons.

Levi's tone then became more serious _"Eren. Keep Jeanne safe at all costs, she's been through hell and needs your help to find her way again. I can mark her off absent for a month or so but that's it"_ he explained. If students had been through personal problems or did not seem mentally healthy, then they could get time off school.

With what Jeanne had endured she needed all the time she could get. He could use his position to get Jeanne time off school for private reasons. She would be away from that asshole and Bodtt had agreed to send her school work to keep her up to date with her education and learning.

Eren was lost for words. He appreciated so much what Mr Levi and Mikasa were doing for her. Now Jeanne could be up to date with her schoolwork and able to continue recovering. "Thank you, Mr Levi, this means more than you realize" he said gratefully. He would have to find some way to pay him back for putting himself on the line like this.

Levi was Mikasa's uncle meaning he could be lenient with her in some ways. But other than being family friends, Levi had no connection to Eren whatsoever. Yet here he was, pulling strings and helping them out in all this. He couldn't thank him enough for what he was doing for them both, Jeanne especially.

Levi gripped the phone hard and he hesitated. Though he was usually a rational man with his emotions, he was losing control. Knowing one of his students had been abused but there had only been so much he could do to help her. It angered him so much, wanting nothing more than to beat that guy to a bloody pulp.

His students were his responsibility and other than helping them learn he was supposed to give them advice. But he had been helpless to do anything for Jeanne and that angered him. Knowing she had been so alone in all this, nobody to run to, nobody to tell and carrying it all on her shoulders by herself this entire time.

" _She needs you now more than ever Yeager. So, don't fuck this up whatever you do"_ Levi warned sharply. The psychological damage Jeanne had was far worse than the physical damage. Physical wounds could heal fine, though some scars would remain. Battle scars and reminders of the fact she had survived and beaten her abuser. That she had gotten away.

But the psychological damage would not be as easy to fix. From what Mikasa had told him she was in a very bad way. But Eren was helping her come out of her shell. That was a good sign that she was starting to recover, but she was still in early stages and would need her personal space and had her limits of what sh felt comfortable doing.

Eren needed to be patient with her and allow her to make moves or gestures on her own terms. She was beyond fragile at this point and the smallest thing could send her spiraling. Right now, Jeanne needed support, reassurance and someone to trust. She needed to rehabilitate and find herself a routine of slowly piecing her life together.

Eren then became stern, his green eyes hard and his body stiffening. Jeanne was far too precious for him to lose, and he would make sure she would find herself again. No matter how many years, how many months or how many weeks it took. He would help Jeanne find her way again and chase the darkness that still surrounded her away.

"I'll protect her with my life. I won't let anyone touch her" Eren replied sternly. If anyone tried to hurt her like that guy had, he'd do more than just put them in the hospital. They wouldn't even find his body or know who did it, he would simply vanish off the face of the earth without a trace whatsoever.

Levi smirked down the phone, loud enough for Eren to hear. The amusement in his tone upon hearing Eren say that only confirmed how much Eren cared about her. Eren wasn't stupid, there were a lot of people at his school who knew he had it bad for her. Thankfully her ex wasn't one of them, or he would be in deep shit.

" _Spoil her Yeager. She deserves it"_ he said playfully. He then hung up the phone leaving Eren both confused and content. He wondered just what Mikasa had told him. He would have to ask her just what they talked about the next time he saw her.


	8. C9: Sweetness

**I'm back with a new chapter, the wait is over**

 **Eren buys Jeanne a little treat causing her to have doubts**

 **The two grow closer still pushing some boundaries**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Eren walked in humming cheerfully to himself, a light spring in his step. He had been out earlier today and bought himself and Jeanne some gifts to help cheer her up. There was no doubt in his mind that what he had in store for her, would cause her to get as excited as the cat that got the cream. He felt so proud of himself for doing this.

He was so grateful to Marco for mentioning this earlier today in secret. Honestly, him, Mikasa and Mr Levi had all been so helpful through all this. He couldn't thank them enough. They had helped so much though, be it the spare clothes, keeping the Ex in the dark or helping with homework. It all meant so much to him.

Today he had been to the local bakery and bought some strawberry shortcake for them to share. He often liked to eat sweet things when studying or taking a break when someone came round to his as a visit. Yes, he was a teenage guy who enjoyed eating sweets every now and again. Society could kiss his ass, he was a guy who enjoyed things that were seen as feminine to most.

He liked eating cake, he enjoyed going shopping, he liked scented candles, he enjoyed cooking and he liked making homemade gifts. Big freaking deal, so what? he didn't give a shit if people stared or gave him weird looks, if they had a problem with it they could kiss his ass or say it to his face.

He had never liked the more boyish activities that were stereotyped to his gender. He hated sports, he didn't like beer, he found catcalling to be completely degrading and cringed at men like that. He was proud to break boundaries and dared anyone to speak against him doing the things he loved.

He also had a feeling Jeanne would like strawberries, let's just say Marco had said she had a sweet tooth. He was often grateful at the small hints that Marco had been giving him in order to cheer up Jeanne. However, she had never really been able to enjoy them in the past.

While he had met up with Marco at school, they had gotten into some pretty deep discussions thought it had been hard for them both. It disgusted him how much her ex had denied her and yet manipulated her into his own tool. Making sure she was treated as a slave and his personal pet instead of her own person.

Why she had ever dated a guy like that to begin with completely baffled him, she deserved so much better. How she had tolerated it and stood by his side until now confused him. The fact that she had finally snapped out of it and left him made Eren happier than words could say, to know she had finally broken out of her delusion.

Jeanne heard Eren was back and looked up from her seat at the table acknowledging his presence. She had been reading one of his comic books to keep herself content while Eren was away. Though she felt bad about going through some of his stuff, she couldn't help it as she had been curious to see what reading materials he had.

Her eyes widened and her mouth began to water when she saw the cake boxes. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever eaten something as decadent as cake. These past few days, she had learned that Eren wouldn't get mad at her if she seemed interested in something, no matter what it was.

She could ask for things, she could have her own personal space, she didn't have to worry about being groped without consent. She didn't have to be afraid to ask for anything. She could enjoy being babied and pampered, something she hadn't really experienced in what felt like forever in her mind.

She watched Eren as he brought over two plates with cake forks, with two plentiful slices of strawberry shortcake on them. But how did he know her favourite cake? She hadn't told him about any of her hobbies or her favourite foods. But then she guessed that Marco had something to do with it again.

Eren smiled as he placed the plate in front of her, then dug into his own cake. He groaned lightly as he took his first bite of cake, almost in a slightly sexual way. God, he felt like a little kid again, it had been so long since he had guests or company round. Never finding an excuse to share cake with someone.

Everyone was always so busy studying because of exams that he didn't have anyone round. Being a student and worrying about his future often made it hard for him in terms of socializing. But today he had gotten his chance, it was another excuse to spoil Jeanne in an attempt to get her to smile again.

Jeanne stared at the cake like it was the first time she was looking at food. Like a ravenous lion on the planes staring down an antelope from the tall grass about to leap in for the kill. The strawberry gleamed in the light and the frosting looked like pure snow, begging to be eaten.

But it had been so long since she indulged in eating cake. Hell, before she was staying with Eren she didn't even remember what a decent meal was or normal food portions. Her ex would always ration her food or put her off eating with endless venomous words that would damage her psyche. Making her hesitate to even touch a piece of toast.

Some days she had felt so dizzy and weak from lacking in energy that she came close to passing out or stole his food in order to sustain herself. This would cause Marco to smuggle food to her or her ex to beat her again for eating his food without his permission causing him to beat her again.

" _Jesus more cake? With an ass that fat I'm surprised you can get into those jeans"_ her exes voice rang in her ears. She could even hear the venom in his tone as he said it. The hateful smirk on his face as he mocked her, shaming her for even existing. Like he was some form of god in human form.

She hesitated, her hand semi stretched out as she reached for the fork her hand shaking a little. Pondering on whether or not she should consume the cake in front of her. She knew she wasn't fat, she had barely eaten properly in months. But she worried by eating it her body would get worse, she was already battered enough as it was.

Eren saw the hesitation in her eyes and frowned, anger rushing through his body. Remembering how Marco said that her ex had been really restrictive on food she couldn't eat. Taking all the good things for himself like a fat piece of shit while mocking Jeanne for eating the smallest bite of food. Damaging her self-esteem until she became the broken mess in front of him.

In his opinion she needed all the food she could get, not just because her ex had been starving her but because of the convulsions. Though they had died down she still had them every now and again. But when they did happen, she used up what little energy she had in her body at that time and needed to refuel again.

But not anymore, he would spoil her as she deserved to be. Showering her in endless affection and gifts for no other reason than because he wanted to like normal guys did. Treating her like the goddess he saw her as, making her realize just how much he loved and respected her. Treating her better than her ex ever did.

"Eat. The cake will do you good, your too pale and you look like you've lost weight" he said sternly. Even with all he had been feeding her, she wasn't back to her normal state yet. She didn't have the curves she used to that he loved, she looked semi hollow and he hated that. He would do anything and everything in his ability to make her healthy again.

He would tell her again and again how much he loved her, how beautiful he thought she was. That everything her ex had ever said was bullshit and venom, she had always been perfect. That guy had just been scum and should never have made her feel that way, proving how little had deserved her.

Jeanne stiffened, her eyes widening as she heard this. Her heart overflowing with happiness that she felt like it would swell up and burst inside of her. She wasn't used to being told that she had lost weight , she was used to being called a disgusting waste of space or a greedy bitch.

Endless cruel comments about her clothes, her body, her voice, her food. Everything. Just finding new and inventing ways to shoot her down and break her confidence over and over. Eren probably had no idea how good it felt to hear those words. To be reassured that he liked her old body compared to her beaten and broken form that she had now.

She then picked up the fork taking a large piece of cake, then spooned it into her mouth. A soft moan escaping her lips as tears welling up in her eyes at how good it tasted. The softness of the sponge, the sweetness of the strawberry and frosting, the combining flavour that made it perfection. God, she had missed being able to eat cake.

Just being able to be selfish and indulge, it had been so long she had forgotten what it had felt like. To be free was not something she was used to having whatsoever. To be able to do things without being judged or controlled, being able to get her life back was the most amazing thing in the world to her.

Eren watched in content as Jeanne continued to eat the cake. Relief filling him as he watched her indulge in the cake like small child at a birthday party. Her expression almost childlike with joy, small tears welling up in her eyes as she at the sugary treat. Glad to know she was eating properly.

Aside from the movie night, this was the first time he had ever seen her look truly happy. It felt like forever since that night of snacks and watching Deadpool together on the couch. It reassured him to know that slowly but surely that Jeanne was coming back to herself. She was finding her way back to the light from the masses of darkness surrounding her.

But it would take time before she was completely herself again, before the girl he loved was back to normal. But he would be by her side every step of the way no matter what. He would protect her with every fiber of his being and remind her of how beautiful he thought of her as in his eyes.

Jeanne saw him staring and stiffened, feeling awkward at him watching at her as she ate cake. She wasn't used to being watched, unless you counted the perverted and leering gaze of her ex 24/7. "I… Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly gripping her fork.

Eren smiled fondly, his heart aching with love for her. Even now, she had small moments of being cute that made him smile like an idiot "Sorry. You just looked so beside yourself. It's been a while since you looked that happy" he explained. God, she had his heart and he would gladly surrender to her.

Jeanne blushed, she hadn't really thought about that. Happiness was something she had long since forgotten about since meeting her ex-boyfriend. Never actually realizing how much she had missed it. But since moving in with Eren, she had slowly felt it coming back to her. She then continued eating the cake quickly, thinking how good it tasted and how she couldn't get enough.

* * *

Jeanne sat silently on the couch as Eren redressed her wounds, they were slowly healing but still openly visible. It had been only 3 days now since she had come to stay with him. Since he had found her beaten and bruised and soaked the bone. Alone in the rain with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to. Taking her in without an inch of hesitation.

It would be a great deal of time before she completely healed from her endeavours. Overcoming her inner demons that plagued her and reminded her of the shitty experiences she had faced before getting to where she was now. Both emotionally and physically, she had been through a lot of suffering up until this point.

Being treated as a human punching bag and belittled to the point she had lost her voice. Forgetting who she was and becoming a shell of the woman she used to be 6 years ago. Eventually snapping and running away before she lost her life to the hands of her ex.

Eren sat behind her slowly changing her gauzes and plasters, glaring angrily at the wounds that covered her body. Wanting nothing more than to inflict the same ones on her ex, watching him cry over and over begging for forgiveness. But he was relieved to see they were slowly healing.

They were quite literally battle scars, inflicted on her by a piece of shit human being who broke her. The fact that he could have killed Jeanne should it have gone on any longer made him sick to his stomach. The very thought of her not existing made a wave of loneliness wash over him as if he was being swallowed up by giant waves.

Words could not convey how happy he was that she had escaped him. That she had faced her abuser and broken the chains that had kept her bound to him all this time. Knowing she was now safe and by his side. He would never let her go, he would keep her safe and make sure her ex never so much as touched a hair on her head again.

Jeanne shivered, feeling Eren's eyes piercing her like knives. She knew what he was staring at which made her feel naked emotionally. Like he was silently judging her because of them. "C… Could you not stare so much" she asked hesitantly. She liked to cover them because she knew that when he looked at them, he could imagine every scenario she had ever faced.

Every painful moment she had endured at her ex's hands before she had run away. The fact that Eren knew hurt most of all, because out of everyone she had never wanted him to know the most. To have her ex rival see her in such a pitiful state, she doubted she could hit any lower than she was right now.

"Sorry" Eren replied apologetically, his tone genuine. He wasn't just apologizing for staring. But for not being there, for not being able to save her before she had been damaged as badly as she had been. Before the PTSD attacks, before she ran away, before she snapped and before she became the broken doll she was. Back when she still had that fire from when they were in middle school.

He slowly reached out his hand to caress her skin, running his fingertips over every inch of her. Wishing he could make them go away, by any means physically possible. For all he was a doctor's son capable of saving lives and healing wounds, he couldn't prevent the fact that because of her ex, she may have scars that would remain there for life.

Jeanne shivered at his touch as the friction caused a light burn. Some of the wounds were very deep and her skin was very sensitive due to months of abuse constantly. However, she wasn't mad at him. She could feel how sorry he was, how guilty he was. That he had been unable to protect her and that he was sorry for everything she had endured.

"I'm sorry" Eren whispered hoarsely fighting back the tears that stung his eyes. For hurting her accidentally, but for not being able to stop the abuse earlier on had he known. Knowing he could have protected her, that he could have stopped the guy. But he didn't because he had no idea any of it was going on in the first place.

Jeanne softened, a gentle hum escaping her lips as she heard him speak those words. "It's ok" she replied. She knew he would never intentionally hurt her, she could feel it in his touch. Treating her as if she was something precious, like she would break if not treated with care. It made her realize that Eren truly did care about her.

In every gesture, in every action. She could tell Eren truly cared about her well being. From letting her stay with him, to feeding her, to the movie nights and reassuring her earlier. He was slowly bringing back a sense of confidence she had long since lost. Telling her everything she needed to hear and just being there for her. That was all she needed.


	9. C9: You are loved Jeanne

**I'm back with more**

 **This time Mikasa pays a visit and tears are shed here**

 **Lots of feels and cute fuzzy feelings**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Jeanne gazed into oblivion silently as she changed out of the clothes Eren gave her into her own. Having been glad Marco finally brought her some of her own garments as she felt she was taking advantage of Eren too much. Feeling as though she may become greedy if she allowed herself to want anything more from him than he had already given.

Though indeed grateful for all he had done to her, she worried that because of it she would become selfish. To ask and yearn for things was not something she knew how to any more. She had never been able to go out on her own, see her friends without suspicion, constant discomfort and fear. Never knowing what it felt like to be truly loved and cared for by someone.

Love was something she had dreamed of since she was a kid. Wanting to have her very own Prince Charming or Princess growing up after watching so many Disney movies. Having developed a love for both men and women equally as she hit puberty. Something she had once been proud of became a dirty secret. Becoming blackmail to use against her.

Her ex became jealous and bitter because of being so popular. Accusing her of cheating on him with Marco whom was like a little brother to her. Having known him since middle school and unable to think of him in such a way. They had played together a lot in middle school and he always patched her up after fights, always having her back.

He never had a go at Connie due to his close friendship with Sasha, guessing them to be a couple. When in fact they were anything but, Connie being a proud bachelor and Sasha dating Mikasa. Her relationship with Connie was again like a brother but they joked around more often and played pranks on other classmates for fun.

When it came to women she never dared tell him she had been crushing on Mikasa or any other woman. Not wanting to use that to his advantage, not wanting her sexuality to be turned into some pervy game for him. So she kept to herself and often daydreamed of what could have been to keep her entertained during her misery.

She had never been able to hang out with her friends anymore, have a life anymore. Because it had all been taken away from her by her abusive piece of shit boyfriend. Her freedom torn from her. Causing her to become a shell of what she used to be, withdrawn and lonely. Feeling so far away from all of her friends, unable to reach them.

As she stripped herself of Eren's garments, she failed to notice said guy lingering in the hallway outside her bedroom door. After previous experiences of her meltdowns, unable to leave her alone. Though recuperating, Jeanne was indeed still damaged, and anyone could see that. Her breakdowns were lessening but she was still fragile. The wounds in her heart running deep.

But despite carrying so many physical wounds, she was still as beautiful as ever in his eyes. The scars on her body battle wounds, proof she had survived. Her running away proof she was finally able to fight back. Her creamy skin covered in healing welts, the purplish yellow bruises that were nearly healed up. The scratches that were now somewhat scabbing over. The marks that guy left on her were nearly gone.

But the wounds in her heart would take longer to fix. Having been imprinted deeply into her mind and heart, leaving her psyche damaged and unpleasant memories lingering in there. As he watched her change, he noticed that the tag on her bra was sticking out. As stupid as it was, Eren suffered OCD in that area. The smallest of things irritating him and out of place.

If kids with overly short hair tied it back, he felt the need to undo it. If people left tags sticking out of clothes, he had to fold it back in. If people were a pain in the ass he had to put them in their place. He was just that kind of guy. He then sighed heavily under his breath and entered the room. Not being able to leave it be or it would annoy the hell out of him. But its not like he hadn't seen Jeanne's body before, she was always on his mind.

When he was in arm's length of her, he reached out to touch her creamy back gently. Pulling on the elasticated band that fastened the back of her bra, about to tuck the tag back under. Not realizing what he had just done would send Jeanne temporarily spiraling into a dark hole of memories, her past coming back to haunt her again.

Upon pulling on the band, Jeanne went pale and stiffened. Her entire body going rigid and her mind blacking out. Fear filling her entire body and a sickening feeling beginning to grow in her stomach. Not again, not again. She had only just managed to get her clothes on, she didn't want to. She wasn't in the mood.

" _Why bother with these? I'm only going to take you out of them again babe. Just stay naked, it's better for me"_

Jeanne shivered, and she felt tears spiking up. Terrible, awful memories filling her mind, ones she wished she could forget but still remained in the back of her mind locked away. Memories of coming home or even just going about her business. Only to be roughhoused against her will, torn out of her clothes. Kicking and screaming some days only to later be subdued.

Sometimes on the bed, some days on the cold floor. Begging and screaming for him to stop, until he gagged her when he got tired of her being so loud. Tears spilling down her cheeks as she tried to block it out. Trying to think of being elsewhere but the world she was actually in. If it allowed her to escape from the sad world she was forced to live in.

Her entire body went pale and void of any colour, slowly starting to tremble like a leaf. Her entire system going into submissive mode. Trying to protect herself to avoid being hurt again. A state of being she had picked up while living with her ex. The only way she knew how to react and make him happy when he was mad. Knowing there was a slight chance he wouldn't lash out at her.

As he snapped the bra back onto her pale skin, Eren realized she didn't react. No snapping, no short temper and no attitude. Just silent, no words escaping her lips which worried him. Then he noticed how pale she was, shaking and trembling like a puppy when scared. His instinct telling him that something was very wrong here. "Jeanne, talk to me" he replied in a concerned but gentle tone.

Her beautiful hazel eyes were glazed over with a fear he had never seen before. The fire in her eyes that he had only just managed to bring the spark back to, were now back to being empty again. He then placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around and shaking her semi roughly. Attempting to snap her out of his trance like state she was in " _Jeanne,_ wake up!" he snapped.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was seeing in her own mind. What place she was being dragged back to when her memories got the best of her. What experienced she was reliving in her mind palace, that was what worried him. He wished he could fight away her demons physically but he couldn't, that was what hurt him the most.

Jeanne's eyes snapped open wide and she stared in awe at Eren holding her. Dragging herself from that dark place again. Remembering where she was, that she was no longer there. She was safe now. She then shook her head timidly, trying to hide the fact she wanted to cry "S... sorry Eren. I… I was out of it" she replied apologetically. She was free now, she was no longer his prisoner. But her mind, her body, they didn't seem to accept that yet.

Eren went silent, still holding her. His eyes darkening and a small growl escaping his throat as a rage flowed through him. He knew that Jeanne's ex had to have done something scummy to make her act like that. He felt bad for following his impulses like that and should have told her first. More so that he had forced her to be pulled back into her memories of being an abuse victim. He felt like scum.

"I'm _not_ like that guy Jeanne. I would _never_ dream of putting you through what he did. I swear to you on my mother's ashes" he replied bluntly his tone fierce. His green eyes shining brightly like a star. She was everything to him, he had loved her since they were 15. He wanted to give her the world, everything she deserved.

Though his time with her had been cut short, he had loved and respected his mother more than anyone. She had been an amazing role model to him and he still missed her dearly. But thanks to her lessons, he would never treat a woman less than she deserved. Such men were less than humans, less than animals. They were monsters, disgusting pieces of human garbage.

Jeanne softened upon hearing these words, knowing that Eren meant every word. He may not have been easy to understand or get along with. But he was a decent guy with a good moral code. However, she was still feeling anxious and shaken from her flashbacks. Because of this she would need her space for a little bit. Though she worried about the effect this would have on Eren.

"Eren… could you… I need to change" she replied awkwardly. She was still getting used to having her own privacy. Getting used to having her own routine instead of being dragged along like a dog on a leash. Forced to do what her captor wanted no questions asked, her free will being stripped from her so she was nothing but a broken doll.

Eren nodded, understanding she needed space. He then gave her an apologetic smile "I'll go make some tea" he replied. Whenever he was down, he and his friends would always make tea to help clear their minds. He then stepped out of the room quietly and shut the door behind him with a click. However, he cursed himself mentally for not being able to control himself. God knows what he had just made her remember.

Jeanne lingered there for a while gripping her shirt. Trying to focus and calm the raging storm that was swirling inside of her. She wasn't mad at Eren for what he did at all, in fact hating her ex for doing this to her. Making her fear and reject physical contact to an extent. Causing her relationship and attraction to Eren becoming strained.

Sure, she was getting used to sitting near Eren and used to his body heat when she slept. Finding his presence comforting so she no longer had any attacks. But she wasn't fully healed yet. She was slowly making her way up the path to recovery, but she still had a long way to go. She was only glad that Eren was being so understanding about all of this. It really meant a lot.

* * *

Jeanne stepped out of the bedroom silently, feeling better to be in her own clothes again. Though she would still use Eren's hoodie as a sleeping jumper. She liked how it smelled like him. Now wearing a simple white T shirt with an O neck with the words problem in black on the front. Her lower half covered by a pair of dark blue jeans. Something familiar and comfortable.

It had been so long since she had been able to get dressed in peace, in comfort. Not feeling eyes on her so much it gave her a chill up her spine. Having to lock the door just to get peace. She was able to go about her business knowing that Eren would keep his distance and yet at the same time never overstep his boundaries with her.

Eren had offered her some tea and she felt bad about making him wait. Having gone to all this trouble to apologize for a simple mistake that wasn't his fault. Tea was pretty therapeutic, and a cup sounded great about now. Letting her have some down time for a while. Clearing the storm and turning it into a quiet fog instead.

She hugged her arms tightly for comfort, slowly pacing down the hall from the bedroom. Staring at the light of the kitchen as her leading light out of the darkness. Trying to focus on it. Her heart still racing in her chest the after effect of the abuse still lingering in her mind. But despite this, she still wanted to be closer to Eren. Now finding him as a focus of comfort after waking up.

Eventually she came to the kitchen door and pushed it open lightly. Then saw Eren standing there by the kitchen work-surface making tea like he said it would be. A troubled look on his face. She felt so bad for making Eren feel like shit for simply messing with her tag. It wasn't his fault, she was so grateful for everything he had done for her since she ran away.

She shyly leaned against the door-frame, not wanting to seem creepy and stare at him. "H… Hey" he replied nervously. After what happened, she felt shy about approaching him again. The memory still fresh. But she was no means afraid of him, not like her ex. She trusted Eren, shown by the fact she always sought him out after her ordeals.

Eren looked up at her and smiled warmly, she was starting to look like herself again. Though he liked seeing her in his clothes, seeing her in her own clothes felt like old times again. "Lemon and ginger ok?" he asked, though he had normal tea. When he was stressed, he liked to drink flavoured tea. Something about him soothed everything in his soul and make him feel calm.

The last thing he meant to do was cause her any panic, but he ended up triggering her and making remember what she was trying so hard to forget. Making him feel like an asshole. He had forced her to go back to the hell inside of her own mind, despite promising himself he would protect her and keep her safe. He felt like he had let her down.

Jeanne nodded and approached him, the smell of the tea wafting up her nose. Making her feel calm again, remembering that she was with Eren. And he would let nothing happen to her. She then reached out to grip Eren's arm, tugging on his fleece jacket sleeve. She didn't want him to blame himself, it wasn't his fault. He had done so much for her and nothing she could do would ever be able to show her gratitude.

Eren stiffened as she did so, turning his head to look at her. His green eyes filled with worry and yet hesitance. A silent conversation being shared between the two of them. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. He never meant to scare her like that, he should have just said something instead of touching her. He should have known by now she would still have triggers after what she had been through.

Jeanne hesitated then sighed "Eren… I don't…. I'm not… you're _not_ him" she replied reluctantly. Never would she allow him to compare himself to her ex, he was nothing like him. Eren was everything her ex never would be, rough around the edges. But deep down a kind and protective person. As shown by everything he had done for her, taking her in when she had nowhere to go.

She would not allow him to ever put himself on the same level as him. She didn't have the courage to say what she felt properly yet, but she would say what she could. And that was enough. Letting Eren know that she appreciated everything he was doing. That she was happy here with him and that was all he needed to know for now.

Eren blinked, stunned by her words. Though she didn't realize it, that had been everything he needed to hear. Bringing him back from his brief self-hatred to make him realize what he was fighting for. He then pulled her into his arms, this time causing Jeanne to be the surprised one. Wrapping an arm around her back and the other around her head. Closing the gap between them completely.

Jeanne stood there in shock, though they cuddled in bed, so she wouldn't have attacks. This was the first time Eren had shown her physical contact outside of that. Taking the initiative. It felt like something strange, like out of one of those shoujo manga novels that Sasha loved to read. Just as fluffy and magical as in the books.

"I'll make you forget him Jeanne, I promise you" he replied in a low growl. He would do everything in his ability to erase every part of that guy from her body and mind. Making her realize his feelings. Making her realize he was better for her, that he would treat her better than that guy ever had. Giving her everything.

Jeanne softened, she felt as though she may cry. Something she hadn't done in a long time, but she couldn't help it. She just felt so loved and happy right now, it was too much for her to handle. She then slowly wrapped her arms around Eren, nuzzling into his chest. Feeling his beating heart, sensing the warmth of his body. Feeling safe once again "Thank you Eren" she replied quietly, trying not to let her voice crack.

* * *

Jeanne sipped her tea quietly, soft hums escaping her lips. It had been so long since she had enjoyed a beverage like this in peace, forgetting how relaxing it could be when you were down. She felt herself calming inside, at peace again once more. The dark memories which had earlier overcome her were now locked away again. Tamed once more by Eren's magic.

Eren leaned against his hand as he watched Jeanne sip her tea. A small smile on her face, just looking at her made his heart ache with endless love for the girl. Happy to be near her. "Feeling better?" he asked kindly. She certainly looked it, but looks could be deceiving. He was still yet to understand the workings of her mind after all she had experienced.

Jeanne blushed and nodded, why was it she felt more at home here with Eren than she did anywhere else. Though she had been happy living with her mother, this was a different feeling entirely. A different sense of comfort than the one that home brought. Feeling as though she could stay here forever without a care in the world.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door surprising them both. Snapping them out of their train of thought, causing Jeanne to stiffen again. Her senses going on red alert. Had he found them? Was this it? She knew she was probably overthinking but she had no doubt that he would still be looking for her.

Eren frowned, understanding Jeanne's reaction. But she was safe, her ex had no idea where she was. All of their friends were working hard to make sure she remained hidden from him. He then placed a finger to his lips before getting up. Telling her to stay quiet and simply sit here and wait for him. Not wanting her to get worked up again after being triggered.

He then got up to answer the door silently, leaving her in peace. Understanding her worries but he was no pushover and she should know that by now. Knowing how to handle himself and keep Jeanne safe no matter what. He would not let her be taken from him. He would go through hell and back to keep her with him.

* * *

"Mikasa?" Eren replied in shock. Not that he was mad to see her, but he wondered what she was doing here. Didn't they have exams right about now? Why wasn't she studying with Armin? Surely she hadn't become reckless and skipped school. Sure he was but both he and Jeanne were studying from home while she was in hiding.

Mikasa shifted, holding a bag of groceries in her hand as well her school satchel. Standing there silently, her black eyes shiny and cold. Though to anyone else she appeared scary, she was simply worried. "Is… is Jeanne awake?" she asked curiously. She had made sure not to be followed, but she had to see her. She had to make sure Jeanne was ok, she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Eren blinked, he then nodded and let Mikasa into the apartment. Locking the door behind him to make sure nobody suspicious saw them "She's in the kitchen. We just made tea" he replied. Though surprised, Jeanne would appreciate the visit. It wasn't often anyone visited them, as they all had school and other things.

Mikasa blinked then nodded, she knew that Jeanne needed space. But she couldn't stop worrying after what Eren had said at the market. Wanting to see Jeanne for herself and relieve her own worries. She couldn't thank her uncle enough for protecting Jeanne, but she worried about the state she was in during her aftermath.

Eren then lead the way to the kitchen quietly, Mikasa walking behind him carrying the plastic bag. Her head bowed low and her face semi buried into her infamous red scarf. Worried at the state that Jeanne would be in after all her experiences. Hoping she wouldn't see a semi broken doll like she had expected to see.

* * *

Jeanne looked up from the table upon hearing someone coming and stiffened. She had been prepared to run if need be but now she couldn't make her body move at all. Shock overcoming her. Was this real? This felt like a dream? She didn't know what to say. It had been so long since they had seen one another.

Mikasa was stood there, clad in uniform carrying a carrier bag. Obviously coming straight from school instead of going home. obviously having been worried enough about her to visit. "Mi…" Jeanne stared attempting to get up from her seat to greet her old classmate. Instead nearly being knocked over as Mikasa threw herself at Jeanne and bombarded her with a hug.

Jeanne blushed as Mikasa wrapped her arms around her, her face rested on her shoulder. Holding her tightly and obviously trying very hard not to cry despite appearing to be calm on the outside. She had once held such strong feelings for Mikasa that she could barely breathe. Though now they were simply friends, being held like this by her ex crush. It felt like a dream.

" _I'm so glad. All that time you were with that guy, I thought me may kill you. When Eren… when he said you ran away. I was so happy. I thought you'd never get away"_ Mikasa whispered hoarsely her tone filled with tears. Jeanne was her best friend, putting aside any past romantic feelings Jeanne had for her. She cared about her deeply and would not tolerate her being hurt in any way. To know she was safe, it brought her a sense of joy she could not describe.

Eren saw the look of shock on Jeanne's face and smiled. Obviously not knowing how to react to the situation whatsoever which he found adorable. "Mikasa was worried about you too. She loves you too Jeanne" he replied kindly. Though Mikasa would never love Jeanne the way she wanted. That didn't make her any less precious to his sister. In fact, Mikasa had never had siblings of her own growing up. Aside from him but that wasn't the same.

Mikasa saw Jeanne as the sister she never had. She loved her dearly and thus was very protective over her. Thus, why on many occasions she had attempted to murder Jeanne's ex. She would never let another human being touch a hair on her loved ones head and live to tell the tale. They were a dead man on her list, no questions asked.

Jeanne softened, she didn't know what to say. She felt like shit for making everyone worry so much. But she had never really known to break out of that hell till she had fought back. She then rested her head on Mikasa's shoulder, breathing in the lingering scent of shampoo in her black hair. Feeling so happy that she felt she may cry all over again, it was just too much.

"I'm sorry Mikasa. I just got so lost, but I think I'm starting to find myself again" she replied softly in a reassuring tone. She had broken free and she was never, ever going back to that hell again. Now that she had Eren she knew where she belonged. Yet understanding the hell her friends had experienced too while she had been chained to that monster.

Mikasa teared up, hearing those words reassured her that Jeanne was on the road to recovery. Slow yes, but she was slowly climbing the ladder to finding the girl she used to be. She then held Jeanne tightly as she started to cry. Feeling overjoyed to know it was all over, though it wouldn't be easy. She would help Eren as Jeanne recovered from her hellish experience. She would never let her be on her own again.


	10. C10: Tears

**Yeah, I updated this story. I haven't abandoned it I've just not known how to follow up. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter :)**

Mikasa hadn't moved an inch since she had arrived to visit Jeanne, so Eren had gone to get her a cup of tea too. It looked like she planned on staying a while, so he may as well be hospitable towards her. That and the tension in the air was becoming a bit much, a dark aura almost radiating from Mikasa due to the accumulated emotions she had inside of her in that moment.

But then again this was the first time she was seeing Jeanne since her abuse. There was a lot to be said and a lot had happened. It was well known by everyone that if someone hurt or threatened a person whom Mikasa loved or was close to, they had pretty much dug their own grave. Jeanne's ex being at the top of her hit list, being the worst kind of human in her eyes.

Her protective nature going into override, making up for all she had been unable to do for the the latter in the past. She stayed close to Jeanne as if she was guarding her despite knowing she was safe. Seeing how tense Jeanne had been before she knew it was her, thinking about how she now acted guarded due to what her ex had put her through.

She was filled with guilt and self hatred for all she had been unable to do. Wishing she had followed her instinct despite the cost, what she could have prevented from happening. But the risk of being suspended from school despite her uncle being a teacher was too high, so she had been forced to threats and death glares. Feeling helpless at what she couldn't do for Jeanne.

Making her wish she had beaten his lights out sooner so she could have saved her friend. She never deserved any of what she out her through, Jeanne was a good person. A friend and a family member. She had been a strong woman and intelligent too, but her ability to fight back had been stolen by the bastard who broke her. God knows how long it would be before she was the same girl she used to be.

Jeanne had said nothing, being taken aback by the fact that Mikasa was actually here. Her especially being on her mind, wondering what the latter would think of her now. That she had been held in her arms, she had never once seen Mikasa cry in all the time she had known her. Seeing Mikasa shaking and holding her like she may break was a memory she would hold forever.

She had dreamed of the day that Mikasa would hold her, to show that side of affection towards her. But after finally feeling it, none of it seemed real. But the love that she had felt, even though she had moved on from Mikasa. It had none the less been genuine, knowing that she was precious to Mikasa. That she had been so worried seeing her again caused her to break down.

There were a million thoughts running through her mind but she couldn't make her mouth work. But then, what was there to say. How the hell was she supposed to talk about all she had been through. Remembering the number of times Mikasa had come close to beating the shit out of her ex. The silent rage that Mikasa had been carrying all this time was still burned into her mind.

She took a deep breath, needing to say something, anything to break this silence. Hell, no matter how random the subject it was better than the silence she was facing right now. The heavy tension in the air. She didn't want to have to sit here while Mikasa pretty much acted like a guard dog during the entirety of their reunion. She didn't know when she would feel so comfortable in the company of a group again.

"M… Mikasa I…." she trailed off. I'm happy to see you, its been too long? You're as cute as ever? How's it been? God they all sounded so wrong, all of it was so wrong. She couldn't act like nothing had happened. Even if she had been on the sidelines, Mikasa knew about how bad things had been to an extent. If she told her the full detail, she didn't doubt that her exes body would never be found.

Though Mikasa could be rational and most often the voice of reason, there were also times she was known to have meltdowns. Her emotions pouring out of her like a storm, in the case of her family and close friends being involved, all hell let loose. But then, given the love she carried inside of her for those around her. It was only normal Mikasa act strongly to things.

Though she was the victim, so was Mikasa she wasn't naive to that. That Mikasa hadn't been suffering too, that she hadn't been worried sick about her. She knew Mikasa hated her ex more than anyone else. And quite frankly she couldn't blame her after what he had done. Like Eren, she hated those who took advantage of the weak and used their authority in a negative way.

"Don't" Mikasa replied sharply. She already knew what she was going to do, she didn't have to apologize for anything. Everything that happened to her had not been her fault whatsoever, her ex was simply an abusive asshole. What hurt was knowing how many times Jeanne had probably been forced to apologize by her ex for things she had never done. To feel less of a person.

Jeanne was taken aback by Mikasa's tone, wondering if she was angry at her. Given how fierce her ex had been with her in the past, she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine at the aggression Mikasa vented at her. She had learned from past experiences that her body tended to react automatically to worst case scenario even if the situation wasn't that serious. Due to a case of self defense.

Eren entered the room quietly with more tea for Mikasa, taken aback when he saw how Mikasa was shaking. Was she crying or simply so angry she couldn't contain herself? It was hard to tell right now. "Mikasa?" he asked calmly wondering what was wrong. He knew from past experiences to approach with caution when she was like this. Due to how unpredictable her response could be.

Jeanne worried she had upset Mikasa somehow, for not going to her for help. For protecting her ex from his wrath, there were a million reasons why Mikasa would be upset right now. I mean, she knew the mess she had been in first hand. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything at all of she knew that Mikasa would react like this when she tried to speak.

Mikasa looked up at her, her pale face slowly peaking through the long curtains of her hair. Jeanne stunned to see Mikasa's pale face streaked with tears, her eyes glassy like a mirror. She hadn't seen Mikasa look so weak before. "Don't you _dare_ apologize Jeanne. That asshole is the one who needs to pay, _not you"_ she growled her voice breaking. The scars and pain she had been inflicted with were anything but her fault. They were the fault of the piece of shit she had been dating.

Jeanne had been broken by that guy and she was finally finding herself out of the hell she had been knew that Jeanne had been in a bad state when Eren told her, but seeing it in person was worse than she expected. The healing wounds on her body hidden by clothes. But no matter what, she, Eren and her friends would be here for her. To help her find her way again.

Jeanne's eyes widened, her voice lost. Suddenly feeling weak again, but not having a flashback. Realizing how much her loved ones had been hurting too, because they had been able to do nothing bit watch. Thinking about her mum, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Mikasa and Eren, all of them watching from the side-lines while she felt trapped with no way out. Knowing how much they loved her and the pain they must have been in knowing what she went through. It was all too much, her heart was breaking thinking about their suffering.

Tears spilled over, her body shaking like a leaf. Her vision becoming blurred as tears welled up and spilled over like a waterfall. Not being able to do anything but cry, all her accumulated emotions overwhelming her. "Désolé, I never meant, I… I never wanted to…" she sobbed. She had never wanted to hurt anyone. She had kept them at a distance to protect them, out of fear of what her ex would do to them out of spite or jealousy.

She couldn't bear what her mother would have thought of her if she had known. She had never had any issue in the past of whom her mother met, but not him. To know she was in a toxic relationship. Connie and Sasha, to see two of her best friends whom she always smiled and goofed off with to see her being tossed around like a rag doll. They were like her brother and sister, the three of them a team.

She had begged Marco not to tell anyone, he out of them all knowing first hand what was going on. But wanting to keep it a secret, wanting this to remain her dirty secret that only they knew about. Eren and Mikasa knew, they weren't stupid. But they knew the risks of what would happen if they got involved. As tough as Eren was he wouldn't stand a chance against her ex, he would easily be put in hospital.

Mikasa could easily put him in a hospital, but she refused to let Mikasa get involved. It was not how he could hurt Mikasa physically, but the dirt he could get on her. He had a way of hurting people physically and emotionally. The way he could so easily hurt and use people, she knew that all too well. She refused to let her friends go through that too.

Mikasa gripped her shoulders, glaring at her through tears. She was so tired of hearing those two words, it only made her angrier. "I told you to _stop_ Jeanne. Your safe now and your free, you're not alone anymore. You have _us_ " she replied sternly. If she needed anything, no matter what it was she would be there for her. She would never allow Jeanne to feel as lonely as she had ever again.

Jeanne bowed her head, her body suddenly heavy and weak. The impact of Mikasa's words hitting her like a brick wall, until Eren found her she hadn't had anyone. She had survived on her own. Leaning against Mikasa and sobbing her eyes out. She never knew crying could feel so good. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried so hard.

Eren stood in the background awkwardly. Walking in on two girls crying for an unknown reason, but he guessed it was something serious indeed. Holding a tray of tea and wondering what to do with himself, if he should leave or not. He was glad Mikasa and Jeanne were able to bond like this, given that both of them had been through. But more so that Jeanne was venting her pain.

* * *

Jeanne sat in silence and sipped her tea, her eyes red from crying and feeling tired. Curling up quietly and pouting, having not cried in front of anyone for a long time. Not really wanting to be babied or touched right now. She was hungry again after crying for so long, she was in the mood for something sweet or just a big meal. Anything that would fill her empty belly and allow her to feel better after such an intense outlet.

She hadn't expected to see Mikasa again or to have such an emotional reunion. She had allowed her emotions to get the better of her and she felt rather stupid for making such a big deal. She had never really been a crybaby in the past, not since she was a little girl and dealing with the bullies from her childhood. After those days she had learned to toughen up.

Mikasa was sat beside her sipping her own tea and nibbling a cookie. A childish appearance about her, her own eyes red from crying too. Her black eyes calm and curious, compared to their earlier intensity. Still sitting close to Jeanne, similar to how a child would act when they wanted attention. But Eren knew better, she was trying to reassure herself that Jeanne was really ok.

Eren sat opposite them awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He wasn't used to dealing with girls crying, I mean he wasn't making fun of them. But given how intense the situation had been and walking in unprepared. Not knowing how to react or what to say. By the looks of it they had calmed down and were in a more rational mood. However, he was now confused as of what to say to both of them. I mean Mikasa had a scarier temper than him and god knows what was going through Jeanne's mind.

He coughed trying to break the silence and shifted "You… um… you guys feeling better?" he asked awkwardly. He was more than used to Mikasa's unpredictable nature, I mean they had known one another since they were kids. If they wanted some space right now that was fine. I mean Jeanne had been crying rather hard and Mikasa had been worried sick about her up until now. It had been a long day for the two of them.

Mikasa looked up quietly and nodded, then waving her cookie in the air "More" she replied. She didn't usually eat a lot of cookies, sometimes stealing one of Sasha's Oreos. But she was in the mood for some right now. She was in the mood to indulge right now, hungry to fill her stomach and enjoy the peaceful ambiance. Comforting all her worries into a calm state.

Eren sighed, despite the fact that they were high school seniors Mikasa still had her moments of acting like a child. All these years alter and she hadn't changed one bit. But he was feeling generous right now, so he didn't argue and went to get some more. He hoped they wouldn't start crying again, he didn't have enough cookies for that situation.

Jeanne smiled lightly, Mikasa was acting more like herself again. But she liked that, it felt like old times. Forgetting her problems and whatever she had been upset about before. Things feeling like normal for a brief moment. She wasn't brave enough to go outside yet, the fear of bumping into her ex still lingering on her mind. But if Mikasa or the others could visit again, she would feel very happy. To be with the people she loved most.

"Merci Mikasa, for coming to see me. I… I've missed you, I've missed all of you" she replied shyly. Her ex had never let her see any of them, being the controlling asshole, he was. Making her realize how lonely she had been. She was still getting her life back, taking baby steps until she felt strong again. Getting used to the fact she was back in reality and away from the darkness she had been trapped in for the longest time.

If she came over with some of her friends sometime, she would like that. Being able to see them again and reassure them that she was safe and sound, easing their worries over what state she was in or if she was safe. Recovering from her past and the memories that haunted her. Moving on from her past battles and coming out stronger, even if the process was slow.

Mikasa looked at her quietly, still nibbling her cookie. She hadn't seen Jeanne smile in a long time. Though small it was still a smile, showing that the old Jeanne they knew was still in there. Slowly, she reached out and hugged Jeanne. Wrapping her arms around her neck making sure not to spill any tea on her. Able to notice the differences in her that Eren had been talking about.

She had lost weight, she could feel it in her body. Jeanne used to be much curvier than this but had lost weight. She was smaller, weaker and frailer and she knew who was responsible. That guy had done this to her, he was the one who had hurt Jeanne. She would get him back for this, she would make him pay for hurting Jeanne. She would make him hurt worse than he thought humanely possible. He would not get away with what he had done.

* * *

"Take care on your way home. Call your uncle too, he'll be worried" Eren replied sternly. Given she hadn't told him where she was going or communicated with him, he would be worried. She may have been able to look after herself to an extent, she could still get into danger. It was late, anything could happen to her. Being self-aware never hurt anyone and could save your life.

Mikasa nodded quietly, wrapping her scarf tighter around her neck. She hadn't really kept track of time, she had just been so eager to see Jeanne. Lost in the moment, being able to see her friend again. She peered into the hallway to see Jeanne lingering shyly behind Eren. It was clear she wasn't comfortable with going outside yet but that was understandable. But she was making progress.

"I'll come back, I promise" she replied warmly smiling at Jeanne. She knew how lonely the other girl must have been. She had missed her too, having been worried sick over her well-being. She was in safe hands with Eren and he would protect her. But she would keep her eyes out at school and make sure her ex stayed off her scent. But hopefully, she could sneak her friends here without his knowledge too.

Jeanne softened and nodded, it had been good to see Mikasa again. Of all the people she had wanted to see, she was glad it was Mikasa who came. She wasn't brave enough to face the others yet. Mikasa tended to express herself in gestures than words. Being the perceptive person, she was, she understood. Like Eren she didn't push her or ask questions. But she had lost control today, breaking down as it all became too much.

"Oui, I'd like that" she replied shyly. Another small tea party would be nice, being able to chat in a comfortable setting with another familiar face. A big event would be too overwhelming for her just yet, too many questions she wasn't ready to face just yet. She was still finding her feet, small was better right now. Allowing her to get used to normal settings.

Mikasa lightly waved at them both before heading down the stairs. Tucking her scarf around her face and putting in her headphones as she made her way home. The streetlights illuminating her. Looking around her cautiously before heading towards the train station to get back to her uncle's home where he would be waiting patiently for her.

Eren watched her leave before closing the door, though she lived with her uncle they were like siblings. The two of them had grown up together, so he couldn't help but worry about her. He then turned to Jeanne who appeared calm but showed a hint of disappointment in her eyes. He was no fool to how close Mikasa and Jeanne were, as well as the feelings she once held for his adopted sister.

Knowing that he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, knowing she had fallen for his sister first. But their friendship was very close, the two now having a relationship similar to that of siblings. He reached out and gently ruffled her hair with his hand, wanting to comfort her. "I'm glad you had fun. I know it must have been lonely, being separated from your friends like that" he replied gently.

The relationship with her ex hadn't just been physically abusive but emotionally too. If he was that paranoid about her friendships and who she was interacting with. Then that meant a lack of trust on his half. Relationships were a mutual bond of love and trust, neither of those things he had shown towards Jeanne. He had used her for his own means and abused her to the point she became a ghost of who she used to be.

Jeanne softened and blushed, feeling comforted by his concern over her. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed being touched, Mikasa's hug being the first time she had received one in a long time. She had been so taken aback she had ended up crying too, the feeling of love was something she had felt in a long time. She shyly reached out to grip his sleeve again, feeling needy again. She was aware when Mikasa came over she had been a little rude and ignored him. But she just hadn't known what to say.

Eren stopped, turning to look at her curiously. She looked so vulnerable, but in an adorable way. She had always been a tomboy at heart but now she was girly. He could just eat her up right now "Jeanne?" he asked curiously. Wondering if she was feeling lonely. I mean, it had been a very emotional reunion, parting ways would be difficult for her.

"I… wasn't being rude, was I? It's just… I haven't seen Mikasa in so long. Seeing her react that way, seeing her again. I… I was taken aback" she asked nervously. Wondering if she should have tried to make conversation with him. Involve him in the situation instead of sitting in silence like she had been. But she had just felt so awkward is all.

Eren stared at her in silence, why would he be mad? Sure, he had been a little overwhelmed by the crying, but he wasn't complaining. Jeanne was still very fragile and Mikasa had been so relieved to see Jeanne safe and sound. Jeanne hadn't seen any of her friends in a long time, getting used to their company again was a work in progress. Rushing herself was not an option, she needed to adapt to her new life.

He was repressing all of his emotions and putting her first, she needed protecting. The recovery process would not be easy for her, but he would be there for her every step of the way and so would Mikasa. He was more than used to Mikasa being quiet or having outbursts, that was just the kind of girl she was. She was his dear friend and he had known her all his life.

"Jeanne, you've been isolated from your loved ones for so long I don't doubt you'll feel strange seeing them again. Baby steps exist for a reason, don't push yourself" he replied calmly. He was glad to see her react that way, to know she was still capable of feeling emotions aside from fear and sadness. It gave him hope that he would be able to see the stubborn and strong willed woman he remembered.

Jeanne felt her face heat up, since when had Eren become so cool? It was like he was a completely different guy. Not the cocky and annoying guy he used to be, but cool and mature even. She was tired, but peaceful. She needed some space but just to think for a while. After all this she would definitely sleep well tonight. The crying had exhausted her, but in a good way.

"Can I use your bath?" she asked calmly. She was aware this was Eren's home and though he was taking care of her. She felt the need to at least be polite after all he was risking looking after her. It had been a long and emotional day, she would sleep well but she needed to calm her mind. Still buzzing from the intense crying session she had earlier.

Eren nodded, I mean he had let her use the shower when she first showed up. Though he was glad she asked, they were kind of like roommates now "Sure" he replied calmly. Watching her as she headed towards the bathroom quietly. Taking her in, relieved to sense a slight air of positivity from her. A small crack of the Jeanne he knew was starting to grow bigger. A fond smile spreading across his face, hope filling him knowing she could be saved.

 **Désolé-I'm sorry**

 **Merci-thank you**

 **Oui-Yes**


End file.
